


Friends don't sleep in each others bed

by marlenepassarinho (orphan_account)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:11:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 29,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7674997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/marlenepassarinho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It start at the end of season 5 and follows the growing relationship between Emma and Regina.<br/>It will be a slow burn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this is my first fic ever, and English isn’t my first language

Takes place a month after the events in New York  
Granny's Dinner  
Hook and Emma are finishing dinner in a back boot at Granny's.  
\- I have to go now, says Emma  
\- Were to my lady? I will go with you.  
\- I think is best if you don't. Hook gives her an angry face. - I'm going to see Regina...  
\- Ooh, again?  
\- I said I’ be there for her, I'll be there for her. She States. - She's been thru a lot.   
\- Yes I understand, but you’re always there.  
\- I just had dinner with you.  
\- Yes all 15 minutes off it.  
\- Don't pick a fight with me Hook.  
\- No, wouldn't dare come between you two.  
\- What is that supposed to mean?  
\- Nothing love, nothing are all. Hook says in a resign tone. - Go to her. He waves at the door, giving her is approval.  
\- Ok. Emma says getting up  
\- Come by later? Hook attempts  
\- I'm not going to that house again. She says angry - I told you not to buy it.  
Emma had told him that she took over the house as the dark one, and now she didn't want to buy it.  
It had too many memories off lonely and angry nights; she wishes never to remember again.  
Hook didn't listen and bought the house anyway, he told her that together they should build new memories, happy ones, that soon enough the bad ones would fade.  
It sounded right in theory; he was the man she loved. But for some reason Emma didn't trust that theory enough to put it to the test  
\- To the Rolly Roger? Hook says with a dirty look.  
Emma frowns, - I'll call you later ok?  
\- Ok Emma I'll be waiting.  
\- I love you. She says.  
For someone who only said that once or twice in her live lately she used it like a simple hello.  
Hook couldn't help but smile, but wondered at the same time why that was. Was she trying to reassure him or herself? He couldn't tell.  
Emma ran to Regina's, she knew Killian was right; she was spending probably way too much time with Regina.   
The other woman has having a hard time, true enough, however she was a strong woman, with or without the evil queen, the strongest Emma had ever meet, but she couldn't help herself,   
Emma didn't understand a lot of things, but she knew she wanted to see Regina, she wanted to see her, a lot and the other woman was yet to thrown her out. So she went with it.  
\- Hey, Emma greed's Regina when she opens de door.  
\- I tough you had a date with Hook tonight. Regina frowns,  
\- I did, I mean I had, we had dinner and now I'm here. Emma is still blocked in the door way by Regina who keeps starring at here.  
\- We just talk on the phone half an hour ago; you were living to meet him. She says suspicious.  
\- Are going to let me in or not? Emma says begin to be annoyed.  
Regina stares at her for another minute and then slides to the side to let her in.  
\- Henry asleep?  
\- Yes he is Emma, why? Want to tell him about your hot 5 minute date? Regina asked moving to the study.  
\- Do you want me to tell you? Emma talks back following Regina.  
\- Not really, no. Regina responds honestly. - But if you need to talk, you can I will listen, she says in a serious tone.   
\- And promise not to mock his rapid skills. She snorts.  
Emma snorts too. - There are no skills I know to talk about Regina.  
\- Well I'm happy for us both; I would probably vomit on top of you after that talk.  
Emma was about to respond back when she notices Regina pouring drinks, she notices two bottles and to glasses already prepared.   
The other woman always likes to have a glass of cider after dinner and Emma herself prefer a glass of whiskey, and Regina always had her favorite. The exact one next to Regina's cider.   
Emma smirked with understanding and asked innocently.  
\- I am I interrupting something Regina?  
\- What no? Why?  
Emma points at the glasses. - Where you expecting someone? She says still smirking.  
Regina off course sees right thru here. - No Emma I wasn't... Just force off habit I guess. She says not looking at Emma.  
\- Huumm ok. You knew I was coming. She states approaching Regina, she tentatively holds her hand. - That's ok I knew I was coming too. She says when Regina finally looks at her.   
They just gaze at each other smiling for what should have been an embarrassing amount of time for them both.  
Honestly Emma had every intention of not coming here tonight. Tonight was for her and Hook.   
They had professed their love for each other, gone to hell and back, literally, and then professed their love again. So now was time to put her money where her mouth is, so to speak.   
So that was her plan tonight, everything was normal in Storybrooke, no treat in the horizon Henry, her parents, Neal they were all ok and happy. And Regina was ok too, Emma knew this.   
The first few days after coming back from New York were hard on her, for the untrained eye she was still high and mighty Regina but Emma knew better.   
She would come to check on her casually in random times off the day, to give her a coffee or lunch or buying her breakfast, but soon they fall in a rout.   
Emma would bring her coffee in the morning, they have lunch every day, in Regina's office or in the sheriff's station and sometimes in Granny's, and if they didn't saw each other at night they would speak on the phone or text sometimes thru the entire night.   
When Emma stopes by the manor she always stays for dinner and a drink usually until very late hours.  
As time moved along she began to come here every night, just for a drink, but sometimes one of them falls asleep in the couch and the other just stares at the slipping woman until she dozes' off to sleep too.   
One of those nights Emma fell asleep first, Regina refused to put her body thru another night sitting in the couch, so she decided to go to bed.   
When she moved to get up Emma grabbed her hand and murmured,  
\- Stay.   
She stared at the other woman for a while waiting to see an answer, she always find one in Emma's eyes, she probably knew this, thus why she kept them close.  
Regina took a deep breath and lay back again, after a few minutes they entwined their fingers together.  
So that became their new thing, falling asleep holding hands. Regina wanted to laugh thinking of that, it sounded ridiculous. But she knew Emma wanted to comfort her, and she was more than willing to accept it.   
And she knew very little about friendships, but she's sure friends hold hands right? So no warm done, she tough.  
Regina clears her throat to break their gaze and hands Emma the drink, they move to said couch.  
\- So did you fight?  
\- What?? Emma looks confused at Regina, but immediately understands the question.  
\- No we didn't fight Regina.  
\- Did he want you to go live with him in that house again? Or didn't he steel your eyeliner? She mocked  
\- No, I just said we didn't fight, we had dinner and it was great and now I'm here.   
Regina arches an eyebrow and Emma just raises her arms in defeat.  
\- Fine you know everything about me; can we please drop it now? Emma finished her drink and puts the glass in the side table.  
She ran her hands thru her hair contemplating her next move and rapidly lays her head in Regina's lap.   
That was their latest development, laying their heads in each other’s laps and holding hands, and usually that breaks any conversion.   
They don't talk much after that, just look in each other eyes having thousands of conversions without words and trading occasionally smiles.   
Emma sometimes caresses Regina's hair or they play with their entwined fingers.   
Tonight Emma held Regina's hand and with a pounding heart kissed her knuckles.   
That's the thing, Emma though, I could say I run here because I'm afraid of love, of a relationship but the truth is I'm always more nervous and afraid around Regina, Hook, she is not scared of love, he is safe.   
God what a good way to describe you true love Swan "safe".   
But somehow Emma always ended it up here, and despite her fast beating heart this is the only place she feels right.  
She moved Regina's hand away from her lips; the brunette was looking down at her slightly open lips and heavy breathing, she thru her head back looking at the selling.  
\- This is wrong Emma, you should be with Hook tonight. She said biter.  
Emma just runs her fingers in the other woman's hand in silence for a while.   
There's a reason they don't talk when the physical space between them fades, in the back off their minds they know friends don't sleep together all the time, and even if Emma always leaves before sunrise, she always came back the day after.  
\- Can we talk about him now? Emma asks bringing down their hands still together. She meant Robin and Regina knew it. She squeezes the blondes hand a bit, Emma knows it’s just a reflex.  
\- You can talk and I will listen, but I don't know if I can answer you back. Regina answers finishing her drink to.  
\- Ok I understand. How did you knew he was the one?  
\- That's a question off someone unsure about her love.  
\- If you don't want to answer fine, but don't turn it around me.  
\- Right, she snorts.   
\- I mean you had just met him how could you be so sure?  
\- We were meant to be.  
\- Right the tattoo thing, Emma said trying not to minimize Regina's former relationship.  
But apparently she failed  
\- Do not minimize it, you have no idea, you don't get to say that. She begins to sound angry.   
There's the other reason they don't talk, to many emotions running around that they just aren't equipment to deal with.  
\- Stop I'm not attacking it's just a question. Regina looked at her with a sad look.  
\- Now you’re wondering Emma? She asks in a softer tone. - After we went to hell to get him? Split your heart with him? If you didn't...  
\- I wanted to go because it wasn't... She bite her lip mind sentence because "fair" was a really bitchy word to say to Regina, but she didn't seem to notice she keep talking.  
\- ...it would have kill you, do you understand that Emma? I split it because you said you loved him... She seems to be getting angry again.  
\- Regina stop. Emma tries to break her out of it.  
\- ...and Hades came here...  
\- Well, one could argue that this all began because I sacrifice myself for you...that seem to do the trick, Regina stop talking and look surprised and terrified at the blonde,  
For some reason that killed Emma inside a bit, so she said.  
\- And I'm not wondering, I love Killian without a doubt. Emma wasn't sure but she thinks holding the other woman's eyes that maybe she killed Regina a bit inside too.  
\- Jesus Regina just making conversation, she said trying to dismiss the whole thing and go back to the silence and enjoy their closeness and Regina's lap and their holding hands...  
Fuck did she just think that?  
\- Wonderful topic, you're a really peoples person Swan.  
\- Sorry, she snorts.   
Regina might have been mad, but still she didn't move or push Emma away, in fact they continue to hold hands even thru their discussion.   
They knew that probably that wasn't just a friend thing or a healthy thing even. However they remain still holding hands in silence now. Emma could tell Regina was falling asleep so she sits up.  
\- Stay. Regina mumbled similar to one of Emma's previously request.  
\- I wasn't going anywhere Regina. She gently pushes her arm so she would lay down in her lap.  
\- Huumm no Emma your turn. She said still half a sleep.   
Emma snort apparently they were taking turns now.   
They were both tired and it was late Emma rationalize, they should both sleep so she lay down opposite to Regina and stretch her arm to push her back down with her, she lay behind Regina and put her arm around her waist, there wasn't much space in the couch to have a different arrangement she thought.  
If the brunette noticed she didn't said she just snuggled close to Emma and held her hand in Emma's arm around her waist.  
She mumbled again. - Stay Emma  
\- Always. Emma said in a whisper.   
As she was falling asleep she wondered if this would become their new thing. Her heart did this thing where it skipped a beat and she wished that it does become their thing.  
Morning after  
Apparently sleeping in Emma's arms does wonderful to one’s spirit.  
When Regina woke up, felling Emma on her back with an arm around her waist, she knew that even in that small uncomfortable couch this has been one of the best night sleeps she ever had.   
Before she got up she made a mental note to buy a better comfortable couch for the next time.  
\- Next time, what I'm I thinking.  
She wasn't, obviously a good night sleep does terrible things to your brain. Yes you should note that, Regina thought now going to the kitchen.   
Henry would be up soon, she should start breakfast. Emma was a heavy sleeper she should stay there until Regina goes to kicker out of the couch after Henry leaves.  
But then again we're just friends there's nothing wrong here I can just go wake her up to eat with us, nothing wrong right??   
Well she seem tiered last night it will do her good to sleep a little while longer, being a good friend, just that.  
\- Hey mom. Henry broke her out of her thoughts.  
\- Hey honey ready for breakfast?  
\- Yes, please. His phone starts to ring. - It's grandma, he says.  
\- Ok answer it.  
\- Hi, uhh I don't know grandma. She said she was going out with Hook... date night he says cheerful….oh he is there now?  
\- Hook is looking for mom; grandma doesn't know where she is. Henry whispers to Regina who seams indifferent. - Yes let me check my texts, he says to Snow  
\- Hook thought Emma was at the loft, grandma tough she was with Hook. Henry says looking thru is cell, not to worry apparently.  
Great thought Regina, this is what you get for being a good friend; now everyone will think I kidnapped the towns savior.  
\- She's probably slept in the station, Henry tells Regina, still running thru his texts, - I understand grandma’s house is full and she doesn't want to go back to the other house, but she's a grown woman, honestly I'm supposed to be the teenager.   
Regina didn't disagree, Emma was an adult she should sleep in her own house, and I'm an adult to, she thought I should sleep in my own bed, not with my son's other mother.  
\- Mom. Henry breaks her thoughts handing her the phone. - I have no text from Emma; Hook wants to talk to you.  
\- Want? Why? Henry shrieks his shoulders. - Don't known, but like I said I'm not the adult, Emma and you are, and she's not here. So please will you take over the grown up thing.  
Regina rolled her eyes but pick the phone.  
\- Fine. She took a deep breath and said. - Hello Killian. She could hear his anger thru the line.  
\- Where is she? He barked  
\- I'm not your girlfriend’s keeper. I'm so glad you're having a good morning sleep Miss Swan. Regina thought ironically.  
\- Cut the crap Regina. She was about to snap back at him, but off course the always appropriate Miss Swan chooses this moment to walk in the kitchen wearing a kid's smile on a Christmas morning.  
\- Do I smell bacon? She asked.   
Henry stared between Emma and Regina in confusion.  
The brunette stood holding the phone in silence. Luckily Emma realized the stress in the air and tried to save them.  
\- I just thought to stop by and have breakfast with you. She said to her son.  
\- She'll call you back. Regina said and hangs the phone.  
\- Ok I'm going to go now. Henry said defeat.  
\- Breakfast Henry? Regina said  
\- I'll eat on the away. I'm walking Violet to school. He said blushing.  
\- Oh. Regina and Emma both said with a grin.  
\- Don't forget to carry her backpack...  
\- Yes Henry always be a gentleman please. Regina completes Emma's sentence.  
\- Yeah he murmured. Bye mom he said and hugged Regina.   
Emma opens her arms expecting the same gesture.  
\- You speak with Hook today Emma, don't deflect if you want to be with him, he'll live anywhere with you, you know that, so man up. He said sounding twice is age.  
\- Yeah kid ok. She said in agony as he left the house.  
Emma sat on the balcony and Regina stare at her with an arch eye brown.  
\- What? You can't kick me out with an empty stomach; I'm your son's mother.  
\- Fine, but make yourself useful make us some coffee.  
\- Yes ma'am. Emma sighed getting up.   
So they stood side by side making breakfast like that was the most normal and domestic thing in the world for them. They both sigh content enjoying the moment, just theirs again.  
\- So, why didn't you told Henry I was here?.  
\- Oh yes Henry I know where she is, we slept together in my study cuddling in the couch. Regina snort.  
\- Well we're friends it's normal.  
Regina drops the bacon in a plate and contemplates Emma's words.  
\- Yes perfectly normal, she said more to herself then to Emma.  
\- So can I take a shower after breakfast?  
\- Absolutely not. Go home to you parents your mom was horrid sick, take a long shower there and go speak with your dreamy boyfriend.  
Emma rolled her eyes. - Fine she said. - So I was thinking chicken for today.  
\- Is that the first thing you do when you awake up, think about the day´s meals?  
\- Well not always… not this morning at least. She said quietly.   
Regina wasn't sure where Emma intended to go with that line of conversation but she quickly dismissed it  
\- Chicken is fine just not...  
\- Not fried. Emma completed Regina's words. - Yeah I know and a salad on the side, you're a freak.  
Regina just rolled her eyes.   
\- You know we don't have to have lunch together every day. She said in a whisper, not really wanting to stop their rout, but felling the need to give an outing to Emma. - I mean if you want to eat with some else, you're parents or Hook its fine.  
\- You don't want me to come? Emma said hurt.  
\- No, I...I do...is just you've been with me supporting me thru all of this and I'm very thankful for that Emma I am.  
\- So now you feel better you want me gone?? Is that it?  
\- No. She states in a louder and firmer voice, to quiet the other woman. - I don't want you gone…ever. She confessed. - I just don't want to over step in your life.  
\- Look I'll speak to Killian this morning and then I'll come to have lunch with you, because I want to be with you...she confessed and again saw terror in Regina's face, she tried to save it.  
\- I mean eat together I like watching you eat... I mean not in a creepy way, you're very nit with you food, not that I'm watching… Ok I'm going to shut up now.  
\- Yeah I think is for the best. Regina said amused.  
\- Don't mock me. She said with a little punch in the other woman's arm.  
\- Just eat your food and go away Miss Swan.   
Regina said not really meaning it but wishing she did. Emma knew she didn't meant it either, but knew it would be simpler for them both if she did.   
She didn't respond just stuffed her mouth with bacon and smile.  
A month after  
After that morning another month went by. Emma did spoke to Hook, well kind of off, she gave him a long passion kiss and said she loved him, that and a promise off a longer date kept him happy for a while at least.  
Meanwhile Emma and Regina kept their thing and escalated. They now talk for hours in her study laying together in the couch face to face, holding hands and trading tender and soft touches.  
Emma kisses Regina's hands her fingers and knuckles, and time from time she places a kiss in her forehead. It began whenever the conversation was too emotional for Regina, talking about her past, or Robin, as a way to comfort her, but gradually Emma does it just because.   
Regina responded kissing her hand or cheek or by holding Emma close to her.   
When the older woman falls asleep and turns around Emma sometimes kisses her neck. At first was just a drop of a chaste kisses, but now she traces her neck with growing longer and wetter kisses.   
Regina just closes her eyes and caresses Emma's hand and arm around her waist, running lines with the tip of her fingers. The kisses spread goosebumps to Regina's entire body, but it felt so good to stop.   
That's how they were now Emma caressed her neck moving some off her hair away; she holds Regina's shoulder and continues the kisses.  
She slowly descended her hand thru Regina's arm living soft touches on her away she stopped in her waist and slowly judging the other woman's reaction she slide her fingers thru her shirt.   
Regina could feel Emma's heavy breathing, hers was the same, and very slowly Emma began to touch her naked skin close to her waist line near her bellybutton, and resumed kissing her neck.   
Regina was frozen, her head was screaming stop, but her body was telling her to be quiet. She was about to decide on the second when she whispers in her ear.  
\- You're okay? And my God Regina thinks that voice in her ear sends a shiver thru her, deftly not a friendly one. So she gathers all her strength and turns around to stop this.   
Emma holds her check and caresses it with her thumb, as she turns around to face her.  
Regina loses her words when she looks in the other woman's eyes. She sees so many different things at the same time.   
Some she recognizes in Emma, care, hope, fear, but she also sees something she doesn't know in the blonde. She isn't sure maybe happiness, lust, something else...?  
Regina forgets everything else and runs the tip of her fingers from her forehead, thru her neck, down to her neckline to her chest and stops at the place where Emma's heart lays, she can fell it beating fast.   
Emma closes her eyes and sighs content as Regina caresses her heart.   
The former queen is again lost for words, she the woman who crushed dozens of hearts, including her on, is now being trusted to hold the savior's heart. It is too much, but not enough at all, so Regina places a kiss on her heart.   
Emma wishes her heart would stop beating so hard, she's afraid of even breathing, terrified Regina will stop, and terrified that she doesn't.   
She decides she prefers the second, so she holds Regina's head to her heart so she can keep the kisses. She does, lost in Emma's heartbeat.   
But then suddenly the Mayor stops, Emma feels a shift, this is it, now I'm going to be thrown out, she thinks in sorrow.   
She looks down searching Regina's eyes; she sees her staring at some marks in Emma's neck. The blonde freezes.  
\- Ah, I see the pirate had a chance to show you his skills after all. She says with venom. Emma remains silent looking painfully at her.  
Regina takes a deep breath and stands up.  
\- Don't, The blonde pleads, sitting up on the couch.  
\- It's late Emma, I'm going to bed, go home or sleep there in you want. Regina says barely looking at her.  
She shouldn't be felling angry, or hurt, he was Emma's boyfriend off course they slept together, and off course the pirate would want to mark her as his.  
\- It's just from is bear. Emma says getting up. She tries to take Regina face to look at her, but she knows she lost her.  
\- I really don't want to have that conversion sheriff. She snorts.  
\- Regina look at me please. Emma holds her chin up, she kills some space between them getting close to Regina.   
She looks deep in brown eyes looking for something; she isn't sure so she asks,   
\- What do you want Regina?  
\- I want you to go away so I can sleep.  
\- Please tell me... Emma pushes, but Regina doesn't let her finish she steps away.  
\- I'm going to bed, stay here if you wish. She said walking away, leaving Emma alone.  
Emma stands in the study in the same spot for almost one hour; she doesn't know where to go next.   
The rational thing, the normal thing, Swan is to go home to your boyfriend, she thought,   
\- Yeah let's go.   
She starts walking but finds herself climbing up the stairs; she opens the other woman's bedroom door. She's quiet but Emma somehow knows she is awake.   
She takes her boots making her intentions clear; she does it slowly to give Regina a chance to send her away.   
She takes her silence as a yes and slides under the covers; she reaches for the brunette and brings her in her arms resting her head in Emma's chest. Emma takes a deep breath and breaks the silence.  
\- I have a felling you're going to be mad with me either way.  
\- You lied to me, Regina says hurt.  
\- I did not...Regina looks up at her to see if it’s true. Emma remains in silence a bit and continues  
\- We had dinner together and went back to the Rolly Roger... Emma stops unsure how to go on, - It was time, she bits her lip. - We were kissing…   
Regina frowns at the thought, but let’s Emma go on. - It was going fine, ok, but then...  
\- Then what? Did he hurt you? Regina asked raisin her voice in anger.  
\- God no, no he didn't, we were having a good time, but...  
\- But??? Regina asks at Emma's silence.  
\- Then you called me and I came here. Emma says fast.  
\- What?? I...Why? Regina is confused now she doesn't know how to fell about this. - Why didn't you told me? You said you aren't doing anything... Emma?  
\- Yeah, that's why I didn't want to tell you. You're mad at me now and feel guilty.   
She stares long and hard at Emma before speaking again.  
\- I'm not mad at you. She whispers laying her head back in Emma's chest; she brings her fingers to Emma's heart, and takes a deep breath. - God Emma you shouldn't be here, she tells her.  
\- Yeah I know. You should really throw me out. She answers caressing Regina's dark hair.  
\- I should. Regina confirms but snuggles closer to Emma and closes her eyes.   
Emma places a kiss in her forehead, and whispers closing her eyes too.   
\- Please don't.  
Two Weeks Later   
As it turns out this kind of things never seem to go backwards. Because now that they had found solace and comfort in Regina's bedroom, they weren't about to just go back to the small uncomfortable couch, that would be stupid.  
However how things where nowadays it was increasing harder to say this behavior was normal between friends, but talking about that was still an impossible task for them.   
Regina was grieving Robin and Emma was with Hook. So unconsciously they made some changes. They cut their time together.  
Emma goes out some nights with Dorothy and Red who had comeback, so her girlfriend could meet her friends and family, Emma doesn't like that nights very much especially when Hook decides to tag along.   
Regina goes out sometimes to, with Snow and David, and it’s the weirdest thing Emma thinks. She always texts Regina to know how it went, and she says it was fun, which is even stranger she thinks.   
She tries to bring Regina with her to go out with Red and Dorothy, but always leaves with an arch eyebrow and an absolutely no, for an answer. Which hurts Emma why would she to go out with her parents and not her?   
Once Emma tried to go with them, but Regina dismissed her saying she shouldn't come because she would be bored, whining like a child to come home, in the first half hour.   
Which was probably true, by now Regina knew her better than anyone. So wherever they’re going, Emma probably wouldn’t be a fan, but it still stings  
I mean she knows Regina wouldn't like going out to the rabbit’s hole either but she still insists that she comes because she wants to be with her.  
What a good friend you are Miss Swan, she imagines Regina would say.   
\- Whatever, she said to the other woman and went to get drunk in the rabbit's hole.  
Regina on the other hand was trying to normalize the whole sleeping together thing. She got a TV to her bedroom, because maybe friends don't sleep together in nightly bases but they sure as hell watch TV.  
Henry thought she was having a stroke, and she was inclined to believe him.  
Even though most times they just talk and trade increasable longer touches and caresses, the TV was on in the background, giving them a false sense off a normal friendship.  
They stopped staying together every night too.   
However most off those nights Emma went asleep in her bed and woke in Regina's. She wasn't sure if she proofed herself there or if Regina did, but she didn't question it she just holds Regina close.  
The mayor didn't knew wither, if it was her wishing that brought Emma back, or if it was Emma herself, but she also doesn't question it. She just lets Emma hug her from behind, arms around her waist and chin resting in her shoulder.   
Most times she doesn't even consider the fact that something shift in the bed when the blonde drops in, just when she feels the alcohol smell coming from Emma, but she still says nothing but a murmur that she will be an even horse nightmare to wake in the morning. She feels Emma nodding in agreement in her shoulder, and they doze off to sleep.  
But sometimes they sleep apart, and that's the important thing to consider, they are friends who don't sleep in the same bed every night.   
They don't consider the fact that it kills me inside, that they barely close their eyes and that they keep looking at their phones waiting for a call or a text from each other.   
No, that isn't something worth thinking about at all.  
\- Come with be to the rabbit’s hole tonight. Emma whispers in Regina's ear. They're in the mayor's kitchen.  
Regina was preparing dinner for them; thankfully it was Henry's idea to invite Emma this time.  
Regina was standing in the counter cutting vegetables, she heard Emma coming in and her heart started to do this thing again beating like a drum on fire.   
She tried to breath and steady her hands when she felt Emma from behind her, the blonde ran her hands in Regina's arm and then softly lay them at her waist. She said something Regina couldn't hear.  
\- What?  
\- Come with me tonight. She says after placing a kiss in her neck and then rests her chin in her shoulder.  
\- No, Regina states trying not to tremble her voice.  
What was she doing?? It was still day and they we're standing, not laying in a bed or a couch. They couldn't be like this in the real world.  
Despite their nights, when they were together outside Regina's bedroom, even if they were alone, they don't behave like this. This is reserved for another set.  
But apparently Emma wants to brunch out, because now she has both her arms around Regina and keeps peppering kisses in her cheek and neck.  
Regina can't help herself she declines her head to the side, to give Emma more skin to kiss, she drops the knife in the counter and caresses Emma's hair as she continues her kisses, and she’s now supporting all her weight in her sheriff.  
Her sheriff??? What the fuck I'm I thinking ….Great now I'm cursing  
\- Please I want to dance with you. Emma says again in her ear, breaking her thoughts.  
\- You have a boyfriend for that Emma. She says sounding more biter that she intends to.  
Emma takes a deep breath and steps away from her.  
\- So??? She says grabbing a beer from the fridge.  
They also don't talk about the fact that she always has beer there, even do she doesn't like it.  
\- We're friends, friends can dance together.  
\- Apparently friends can do a lot of things together. Regina talks back, not facing Emma and going back to cut the vegetables.  
It was now time for Emma to remain silent. It was one thing to kiss her neck in the kitchen, but having a conversation especially when was still so bright outside, it was not ok.   
And while I'm on the subject, of not ok, not cool talking about Hook either when I'm kissing you.  
Kissing??? I was not kissing her, I never do that. I occasionally give her small friendly kisses right??  
Kissing, she does it with her boyfriend. Yeah that's right. She thinks.   
But she is still reclining in the counter, contemplating how beautiful she is, and how much she wants to go hug her again.  
\- Besides, I’m going out with your parents tonight? She says   
\- What? Again. You didn’t tell.  
\- Yes, Miss Swan again… and I don’t have to inform you off everything in my life.  
\- Yeah, off course not. Emma agrees but Regina knows she’s not done.  
\- What? She snaps back at Emma, waiting for the rest,  
\- I just don’t get it what could possibly be so interesting in going out with them, that… she stops because she’s about to sound very needy.  
But it’s too late because Regina already knows, off course. But she still wants to hear it from the blonde.  
\- Just say want you mean Emma. She tells her dropping dinner again  
\- I think you would have a better time going out…with me   
\- Right because I'm so the type off going out to a bar. Regina mocks  
\- I know you're not…  
\- Then why are you pushing this? I don't like your thing you don't like mine, so we just go your own way.  
\- How do you now I don't like your thing?  
\- What? Regina asks in horror. Ok that didn't come out right Emma realizes  
\- Are you seriously going to throw a fit about this??  
\- I'm not. I..just..you  
\- Use your words sheriff, speak your mind.  
\- Oh you want me to do that? Say what’s on my mind, really? Emma says angry.  
\- Consider yourself lucky I don’t Swan because if I did, you'd have zero words skills to even begin to impress me.  
\- Well I really don't think I would need words your highness.  
\- Majesty  
\- What?  
\- Majesty. You called me highness, that term is reserve for someone other than the rulers, who are also royalty... like you princess. She said knowing it would touch a nerve there  
\- But I was a queen, therefore it's her majesty.  
\- What the fuck are you talking about? Emma says in disbelief.  
\- My son is in the living room, don't curse.  
\- Our...you know just forget it I'm going to go now.   
Regina walks dangerous close to Emma.  
\- You do that Em-ma. She purees. - Runaway while it's still save and simple.   
\- You're a lot of things to me Regina, most of them, you're right I can't put in words. But save and simple you are definitely not.   
Regina stares for a second Emma thinks that she will either kill her or kiss her. But she just steps away and moves back to the counter.  
\- Go away Emma.  
\- Regina please.  
\- Now, Emma. Please.   
\- Who's running now? Emma states leaving the kitchen. Regina almost turns around to stop her from leaving but doesn't. It's for the best she tries to believe.  
Regina finishes dinner with Henry and was now getting ready to leave. Fortunately and strangely her son didn't pusher much about Emma's absence.  
\- So you and Emma had a fight ah. He stated during dinner.  
\- Hummm, she mumbles shaking no with her head and playing with her food.  
\- No we didn't dear, everything is fine.  
\- Mom it's ok, I'm not going to be upset every time you fight.   
\- You're sure, because last time, I know you're pretty upset. She says remembering last time she and Emma fought he had run to New York to destroy magic.  
\- - I'm sure mom. It's different now.  
\- - How? She frowns.  
\- - I didn't realize something before.   
Now Regina stars to panic. What did he noticed???  
\- You and Emma may fight, but you’ll always be there for each other no matter what.  
\- What do you mean? She asked trying to sound causal.  
\- Just that mom, you may fight, scream, hit each other, but when it matters you will always save one another. Regina's heart was treating to leave her chest now.   
\- I don't know when it happened, or if one of you even saw it coming, but it happened, and you both known there's no going back. You’ll always be in each other’s lives, and not just because of me. And that’s a fact. He finishes like that’s the most natural thing to have happened to their mothers.   
Regina just gives him a weak smile. She wishes he was wrong but by now she can’t imagine living a live without Emma Swan. Fuck she couldn’t even picture a day without her, and Henry has right there was no going back.   
Later Regina walks the streets off Storybrooke, thinking about those words. No going back, he said. Going back to what though, she doesn't know where they stand, where they're coming from and she certainty doesn’t know where are they going.   
But she knows her son is right, Emma will always be a part of her life, and not just because they share a son. Regina knows these, because her heart is heavy knowing the sheriff is mad at her, because she feels empty already knowing she'll sleep alone tonight, and she terrible misses the blonde already, even though she saw her less than two hours ago.  
Regina is held back in her thoughts; she feels something burning in her throat, like she had one shot of something very strong and biter, the kind of drinks Emma likes,  
\- Well that's new. She said to herself.   
She doesn't know how she knows this but Emma just started a round of shots, distasteful ones she may had. She feels it again and frowns, if Emma keeps this up we're in for long night.  
Rabbit’s Hole  
Meanwhile in the Rabbit’s Hole Emma is indeed staring a round of shots, the music is loud and people are screaming around her. But she doesn’t listen to any of it. Red is dancing with Dorothy and the sheriff remains in the bar stool taking shoots.   
\- Come dance with us, Red had asked.  
\- No you go ahead I need a drink. She said when they arrived. And that’s where she plans to stay until she stops feeling all this anger bubbling inside of her.  
Her head hurts from thinking so much. Why does Regina do this to her, one minute everything is fine and the next it’s a reaction like Emma just dropped the atomic bomb. I mean fuck, it shouldn’t even matter. Regina being upset at her, Regina not wanting to come out with her, knowing she can’t drop in her bed tonight, it all shouldn’t matter to me. She thinks  
Her name also shouldn’t be on my head so many times. Because, if she really thinks about it, it’s there all the time, and not just in her head. It’s everywhere Emma is, it´s everywhere and everything she is now.   
Take that words Madam Mayor Majesty. She thinks to herself just before another shoot  
\- Do you want to dance, or are you planning on cleaning the stock of whiskey tonight. She hears a voice ask her  
Her head was fog from the drinks and from the rage her fight with Regina had caused her, that she barely register that someone sat next to her.  
I shouldn’t have come here, I just wanted to get drunk, there’s a perfectly cabinet of drinks at the loft, there wouldn’t be anyone there trying to chat or dance. But off course there would parents there coming from their “date” with Regina, and she wasn’t in a mood to deal with them.  
She serves herself another shoot and looked at the person that sat next to her. It was a woman, Emma hadn’t met her before, but she had seen her around. Emma thinks she’d seen her at hospital she probably works there.  
She was long dark curly hair; and is hearing a tight black dress, that shows how fit she is, with a V neck, she has very impressive breasts, and long toned legs. She seem sophisticated but not in a “Regina” kid of way. This woman was beautiful and sexy. But Regina is gorgeous and sexy not just because of her looks, or her body. It's the way she dresses, the way she talks, walks, its in the very way she breaths...   
This is a dangerous line of thinking Swan, you need to stop.  
In true Emma always knew to how appreciate a woman's beauty, but never in a sexy way, she was straight down to the core. So this was definitely a new thing.  
\- I'm fine thank you. Emma answers trying not to sound too rude.  
\- Or would you prefer a lap dance somewhere more private? She says landing her hand is Emma's leg.  
\- You're pretty forward, aren't you? Emma says, but doesn't move her leg away.  
\- Well when someone wants something, they should make their intentions clear, and just grab it. The woman said squeezing Emma's leg.  
Now Emma doesn't know if it's the alcohol, or the Regina thing, or the freshness of some one who knows what she wants. But she finds herself smiling back at the woman.  
\- Let me buy you a drink, and then we can think about that dance. Emma says flirting back at the other woman.  
\- I'm Kate by the way. And yes lets star with a drink. She says in a sultry tone that promised a night of wonders. 

Granny’s basement  
Across the street Regina was having a hard night. Her outings with the Charming were nothing more than a gathering in Granny's basement to play poker.   
Sometimes she meets the couple for dinner, and then they head to Granny's, or they just meet there like tonight.   
It's just the three of them, Granny and Leroy. Well and baby Neal but he usually stays quietly sleeping in his chair behind Snow.  
Regina plans to take this one to her side. When he's old enough, she is going to teach him how to signal her his mother's game. If it's the last thing she does.   
I like to win, evil queen or not. She thinks.  
But today she's off her game, her head is banging hard. She doesn't know how this new development came to be, but it's very unpleasant. She's sure Emma is drunk by now and the noise from the music hits her ability to even think. How Emma appreciates these kinds of outings is beyond her understanding. But she fells the other woman's anger subsided, so that's a good thing.  
\- Regina? David breaks her thoughts.  
\- Humm what?  
\- It's your move. Are you in or out? He says. Everyone in the table is staring at her.  
\- Right. I’m in she says, placing a stack of beans in the table.  
They don’t use money to bet because, Snow, being as pure as they get, had refused. Regina had just rolled her eyes and summed a pack of beans that became their playing “money”.  
Regina tries to go back to her mayor's pose. But it was too late, Snow already made her.  
\- So you and Emma had a fight ah. Snow states   
Great every one is a mind reader now.  
\- No we didn't, why would you say that? She says with fake indifference.  
They all look at her like 'yeah right' but Snow keeps going. She throws a bunch of beans in the center off the table, and keeps talking, casually.  
\- Funny fact, do you know whenever I am with Emma she's always on the phone speaking with someone, texting or just looking at it waiting for something to pop in.  
\- No, I don't make a habit of following your daughter’s vices, though that one doesn’t seem too severe to demand an intervention, if that's what you are asking me.  
\- No, but do you know she does that wherever we are or whomever we are it?  
\- Your daughter is rude, and lacks many basic social skills, I am aware yes.   
\- I thought it was with Hook. She goes on dismissing Regina’s banter - But she keeps this behavior around him to.   
\- They're probably typing dirty texts with each other. She snorts raisin her bet on beans on the table.  
But the other woman again, doesn't acknowledges her comment   
\- When we’re with YOU though. She punctuates de you part - I noticed the most curious thing. Want to know what it was? Smart pants? Snow asks amused  
\- Not particularly, no. Regina states trying to look casual, and uncared about the conversation.  
\- It seems whenever you’re around, her phone is nowhere to be seen, it doesn't even seems to exist, in fact just the other day, she left to have dinner with you and she forgot her phone, didn't even notice until she got home. It's that right Charming? She asks her husband.  
He nods. Regina lets this one go unanswered, mainly because she was no answer.  
\- Then I notice you do the same thing, you’re always on the phone, except when you’re around Emma. Now isn't that funny?  
\- No, it's ludicrous.  
\- Is It? David asks in a mocking tone she doesn’t appreciate.  
\- Emma isn’t here now; do you see my phone anywhere? She snaps  
\- Thus the conclusion that you’re fighting. Granny says  
\- We. Are. Not. Fighting. She punctuates. – And I’m not always on the phone, and certainly not with Miss Swan. She denies.  
\- Whatever you say sister. Leroy adds   
\- Does everyone was an opinion about this? Regina asks in confusion.  
\- It’s not an opinion Regina it’s a fact, like Snow said. Now I know she’s my daughter but if you want to talk about it with us you can.  
\- There’s nothing to talk about Sheppard.  
\- It’s okay Regina, whatever happened, I’m sure Emma will apologize before the night’s end. Snow says likes she knows everything.  
\- Oh so if something did happened, your first assumption is that Emma did it? Great mother skills there Snow, you’re a real inspiration.  
\- No need to defend her Regina, I’m her mother I know how she is.  
\- Emma didn’t do anything wrong, if you don’t know that, you don’t know her at hell. She says pissed  
Snow keeps this amused face that Regina just wants to punch, who is she to talk about Emma, who didn’t nothing wrong but keep up with Regina’s moods.  
\- I do know her, and I didn’t say she did something wrong, I said she would apologize, because whether the fight was your fault or hers the result will be the same.  
\- You’re making zero sense to me.  
\- Emma will apologize, because even though you’re both very stubborn women, you take the trophy, and she knows it  
\- You’re saying that she’ll apologize to me, even though she did nothing wrong, because she knows I won’t. - That’s ridiculous.  
\- Is it? David says.   
Regina thinks back, every conversation, every little argument every big fights she ever had with Emma. And it hits her all at once  
\- Ahahh. She exclaims in painful realization. They are right.  
\- Yeap she getting there now. Granny states.  
Emma is always the one that apologizes even when she shouldn’t, like when she apologized for bringing Marian from the pass, she saved a life, that didn’t need a apologize ever.  
And Emma is always the one that comes after Regina, never the other way around.   
Like when she came after her in the Mayor’s office promising her a happy ending, or when she order her to leave after seeing the marks on her neck, from her boyfriend, which Regina knew about. Witch Emma stood up to be with her in a heartbeat.  
\- I think the rabbit´s hole is open for another hour; do you want a ride there? David asks in sympathy, knowing the woman had just been hit with a lot.  
\- No. I could lie, she thought, say I don’t care, but at this stage what’s the point. – I’ll just walk there. She said getting up.  
Snow kept a grin on her face and gave Regina a “I told so” look.  
\- Oh shut up, bird lover. Regina barked before living the room   
\- I'm keeping your beans Snow shout at her.

 

At the bar stool   
Emma kept the shoots coming and her new "buddy" drink was yet to disappoint. She was catching up with Emma pretty fast.   
She was very handsy, and Emma was a drink away form not giving a damn. Fuck Regina and her kissable and huggable self. 

Her drunken thoughts were disrupted by a strange felling crossing thru her, a feeling that didn't belong to her in that time or space.  
Emma had always been someone that could hold her liquor; even though she had drink a lot she knew she wasn't drunk. But she could feel a rush of anxiety and nervousness that she couldn't place. 

The woman next to her was openly flirting with her, but she wasn't the one making her feel any off that, because Emma simply wasn't interested. She was just having a good time. 

But if she wasn't drunk how else explain the feeling that Regina was right next to her, in a raising anger now.

\- How about we go to my place to some body shoots next, Kate whispers in her ear, running her hand in Emma's leg again.  
\- I think the only place Miss Swan is going next, is to her bed, sleeping it off. She hears that unmistakable voice. She turns around and is left speechless by this woman astonishing's presence.   
Regina is staring up and down at Kate in a deathly glare, that may just killer.   
\- Regina you came. Emma said happy getting up. She forgot about the fight, the drinks, she forgot where she was, or whom she was with. Regina was there and that became her universe.  
\- Yes an obvious mistake, I'm going to go now. She says and turns her wheels to leave.   
Emma's smile fades as she realizes that Regina is in fact really pissed.   
Emma runs after her and grabs her arms.  
\- Hey what's up? Why are you mad?  
\- I'm not mad. She says looking at Kate that remained in the bar and is currently staring at the scene. - Your boyfriend should be though.   
\- What?? You mean Kate. I just meet her, we're just drinking.  
\- Body shoots? I'm not a drink buddy expert Emma, but I'm pretty sure I know what that means.  
\- She was just fooling around, she's harmless.   
\- Well either way you don't have to justify anything to me Miss Swan.   
\- Cut the Miss Swan crap already. Why did you came? She asks moving in Regina's space.  
\- I came to see if you're ok. You're fine I'm leaving now. She says moving away from the sheriff.   
\- Why are you mad then? She asks grabbing her arm stopping her from leaving.   
\- I'm not.  
\- You are, I know… I knew even before you were here. She says moving a stray of hair from the brunette's face behind her ear, - How is that I wonder.  
She lingers her fingers in Regina's faces and contemplates the other woman.  
\- You're drunk that's how. She says trying to gather straight to move away  
\- Not that drunk Regina.  
\- Then you're crazy and I'm leaving now.   
Emma seem to be in trance now, she grabs Regina's waist with both her arms and brings her closer looking deep in to her eyes.  
\- No, she states holding her tight.  
\- Emma stop, everyone is staring.  
\- Don't care. Dance with me.  
\- No.  
\- You came all this way to say something to me if you won't tell me what. You have to at least dance with me.  
Regina takes a deep breath trying to calm herself  
\- I came to apologize, about early. She says holding Emma's gaze on her. - Henry...our son invited you to dinner and I shouldn't have sent you away.   
\- I know that was hard for you, and I appreciate it, thank you. What else?  
\- Excuse me? She frowns  
\- You're excused. Now what else did you came here for. Emma said not letting Regina move an inch from her.  
They’re interrupted by Kate handing Emma a piece of paper.  
\- So Emma I'm going to go now. Here's my phone number, if you want to pick up on that offer for a drink later.  
Regina glares at her and moves intending very much to strangle the woman, but Emma holds her in place.  
\- Thank you Kate, for the company. But I'm good. She says turning her gaze to Regina again.  
\- Okay then. Have a good night you two. She winks at them and moves away.  
She waits until Kate is gone.  
\- Now, what else.  
\- Emma it's late, and everyone it's staring. Please let me go.  
\- Come on. Emma pushes. - Look I know in the great state of things this is all sorts of hard and complicated. But can you at least try.  
\- I just apologize to you, that is my limit for the night.   
Emma snorts.  
\- Not the entire thing ok? Just one small truth or a dance. Either way I'm happy  
She stares at Emma for a few minutes, contemplating a way to move away from her arms, but the sheriff is holding her tight, and in all honesty, lately, there’s no other place Regina rather be, so she soon gives up and takes another deep long breath before her next words come out.  
\- I didn't like that woman touching you. She states  
\- Because?  
\- That's it, that's all you're getting from me sheriff.  
\- Okay Madam Mayor I'll take that one. She smiles - I'm glad you're here. Even though you won't dance with me. I...   
Regina arches an eyebrow waiting for her to finish  
\- I missed you. That's my small truth for tonight.   
They just join their foreheads together and smile.  
\- Come Miss Swan take me to dance floor.  
\- Seriously? She asks with a goofy smile.  
\- Well everyone is already staring, may as well give them a proper show.  
\- Don't worry no one is staring.   
Truth most people just carried on dancing and drinking, except for a few curios eyes. After all, the Mayor's town and sheriff hugging it out on a club, was not something you’d see every day.  
\- Ok lead the away, my offer has a timestamp, and it's counting already.  
Emma gives her on last smile and drags her by the hand to the dance floor.

The Dancefloor   
When they began to dance together, whether or not anyone was staring, became irrelevant to them. Their universe was reduce to just both of them.  
Emma held Regina’s waist as they began to dance, they danced close to one another for a while, laughing and jumping together like crazy teenagers. When one another song began Regina gave her a wicked smile and kissed her cheek before she turned around from her dancing partner and started do dance, a bit away from Emma.  
The sheriff was mesmerized by this woman, by the way she moves while dancing, the way she slowly, and painfully runs her hands thru her own body, the criminal way she bits her lip.  
No, Emma never did had a gay thought in her before, she knew this without a doubt.   
But when she sees Regina, with a finger on the air, signaling her to come to her. Emma knows that if said finger slip inside her right now, even surrounding by all these people, she would cum with just that, screaming for Regina in less than a minute, begging for more, for her to fuck with that finger, with all her fingers all night long.  
Emma moves to Regina an turns her around pressing Regina’s back in to her, she travels her hands to the mayor incredible body, and lingers in her legs behind her knee at that the place her skirt ends, before she moves up, she wonders if Regina, would stop her if she lifted it, and touched her to feel inside her panties if she was as wet as Emma.   
The other woman is now pressing her back efficiently in to Emma, driving her crazy.  
The blonde felt in Regina the same arousal she was experience herself. So she drops all pretenses and whispers her desire in her ear.  
\- Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?  
Regina answers in a thick breath.  
\- Tell me.  
\- You're driving me insane. She nips her earlobe. - All I can think about is pull up your skirt, rip out your panties and fuck you against the wall.  
\- God Emma, I'm a minute away to beg you to do it. She confesses lost in lust  
\- Fuck. Emma curses going on the verge of insanity.  
Regina turns around to face her   
\- You'd like that you wouldn’t you? She says close to Emma's lips. To have me against a wall begging for you.  
\- Would you? Emma asks. Nearly brushing their lips together as she speaks.  
\- Just as much as I would like to have you against it to. She says voice filled with arousal, like she never experience before.   
They weren’t even sure they’re moving according to the music anymore. They just see and feel each other, even though they weren’t any words for a moment, whatever bond was now between them allow them to have millions of conversation at once, in a place just theirs.  
They brush their lips together, and pressed harder in to each other.   
\- I never kissed a woman, before. Regina confesses in to her lips.  
\- Me neither. Emma says. She presses a bit more to begin a proper kiss.   
But then the moment fades away, they feel a pulse of energy being created in their bodies, a wave rushing thru them desperate to crash together, when it finally did, there was a bright white light mix with a purple one, spreading from them thru out the bar, entwining together in the air, resulting in something similar to an earthquake.   
Every one began to panic and they both stepped away from each other in shock, of what had just happened.

Aftermath   
After the light dissipated and the floor stopped moving, Regina was no here to be seen. Emma sensed she was no longer at the bar.  
“Sense”. Well that's just really fucking save and simple, she thought remembering Regina’s previous words.   
An on top of that, apparently they can't even dance together without causing a light show and an earthquake nonetheless.  
Well they aren't exactly just dancing, but still they had barely kissed, before everything went to hell.   
And Emma didn't need to sense Regina's state to know she was somewhere freaking the hell out completely. Emma was to, if she was honest.   
But, first things first.  
She made sure everyone was okay, and checked if anyone understood what happened. Apparently no, thank God for that.  
Emma contemplates whether to go to Regina's or not. She decides it's for the best if she stays away, at least for tonight and goes home.

Mayor’s House  
Regina poofed herself directly to her bedroom and tries to focus again.  
She gets a text from Snow. And throw's the phone away after reading it.  
It says ' I could see from Granny's that the apologize went well' She typed and finish with a smiling face.  
\- What that fuck is happening here, and what the hell is going on in Snow's mind.   
Obviously if there's a light show magic followed by and earthquake everyone will assume it was Regina, off course. But what the actual fuck was that smiling face was she mocking her.   
She brings her hands to her face and drops in her bed.  
\- What the hell am I going to do now? In Charming's loft Emma drops in her own bed thinking the exact same thing.  
After what seemed like an eternity, Regina was feeling emotional drowned.   
In the past hour she had experience dozen kinds of different feelings at the same time, coming from Emma and herself.   
She had felt confusion, fear, frustration, care, sadness, lust….a lot of lust, there was a moment she thought she would have to touch herself, to make it go away, but then she was hit with another feeling a stronger one.   
She wasn't sure if it was coming from Emma or her, but it felt so intense, that it probably was coming from both of them.   
She refuses to put a name on it, but she was sure it wasn't just lust or desire; it something else maybe passion, love even?  
But then again she had never experienced some else's feelings before, so this might just be one big mess confusion on both parts.  
When everything quiets in her mind she knew she had to go to Emma, she made a decision that may change by sunrise, and Emma had decided not to come to her, so she needed to go to her now.

 

Charming’s Loft  
Emma is lying in bed on her stomach with a pillow over her head.  
Regina stares at the woman waiting for her presence to be acknowledged.  
\- Sit here. She says with the pillow still over her head, tapping her hand on the left side of the bed next to her.  
Regina removed her shoes and sits next to her, she reclines her back against the headboard and stretches her legs.  
\- Twice in one day. The blonde murmured.  
\- What?... I can't understand you under there, can you came out and face me please. She says pulling the pillow away from Emma.  
\- Sorry, she says turning her face up to Regina, but remains lying on her stomach.   
She looked up at the other woman sitting next to her. She is indeed gorgeous.  
\- Hi. Emma said.  
\- Hi. Regina says softly looking down at the other woman. What did you mean? Twice in one day?  
\- It's the second time today that you're the one coming after me.  
\- Oh that, yes it has come to my attention, that you're usually the one chasing me around. She smiled apologetic.  
\- I was thinking off changing that. But after today's result, I think it's best if we stick with our pattern.  
\- Yeah. Emma snorts, and reaches for Regina's hand.   
\- I didn't went to you, because I knew you're freaking out, I wanted to give you space. Emma says   
\- I know. Regina says entwining their fingers   
\- Are you still? Freaking out I mean?  
\- Well you said you wanted to fuck me against a wall, and I told you I would beg you to do it. She snorts trying to ignore the clench between her legs.   
\- Not forgetting the freak lightshow and floor moving. Emma says snorting back, but feeling a moist between her legs to.  
\- And that…So yeah I am most definitely….freaking out.   
They both smile at each   
\- How did I knew you were upset before I saw you at the bar? She murmured.   
\- That's your first question?  
\- Well, all and all I think it’s the easiest one.  
\- If you don't know how can I?  
\- Were you not the dark one's apprentice for years, studying magic?  
\- Were you not the dark one itself just recently?  
\- Right. Well the knowledge of the darkness doesn’t come all at once. Even now it only comes to me in a time of need.  
\- And you don't think this is a time of need?  
\- Not really. She says squeezing Regina's hand on her.   
The brunette just stared at the sealing avowing Emma's gaze on her.  
\- Hey look at me Regina. She waits until she does and goes on.   
\- I know this has been a very emotional night for both of us. But that isn't really freaking me out enough to summon my dark knowledge.   
She turns or her back looking up at Regina.   
\- Whatever is happening between us, stays that way, between us. And we'll figure it out together ok?   
\- Okay. She says smiling down at her. - Did you knew I was coming here?  
\- Yeah, I did. In the moment you decided to do it. The reasons I can't tell, it's all a little fogy. But yeah I knew. Like you knew I’ve decided to not come to you.  
\- Did you tried to block it?  
\- No. Did you? Emma asks, and Regina nods yes.   
\- Why? She asks sounding hurt  
\- I needed to quiet my mind, yours wasn't helping. But I didn't ace at it though. She says frustrated. Why didn't you?  
\- Tried to block it you mean?  
\- Yes. That would be a logical thing to do  
\- Maybe it is, I don't know. I guess it’s kind of nice... Regina arches an eyebrow in confusion. - It's nice to feel you all the time. Emma finishes blushing.  
\- Well that's...Regina blushes at her answer to, but tries to bypass it. - …that's a very friendly comment Emma.  
They both laugh hard at that for a while. When the laughter fades they gaze each other tendering smiling  
Regina lays back in bed facing Emma.  
\- Hi. She says again running her fingertips thru Emma's face and pausing them at her lips.  
Emma kisses her fingers one by one, and then holds the palm of her hand and kisses it. A big long wet kiss.   
She closes are eyes and whishes she was kissing Regina on her mouth like this instead.  
When she opens her eyes to look at the brunette. She's biting her bottom lip, Emma wishes she could do that to her too.  
She knows Regina wants it too so she slowly bents her head to Regina licking her lips in anticipation. But the access to her mouth is abruptly blocked by her own hand.   
Emma takes a deep breath trying not to sound frustrated.  
Regina had brought one of Emma's hands to her lips. She gives it a tender kiss and then holds it on top of her heart.  
Emma wants to say that it's ok to let go of her hand, that she'll keep holding Regina's heart on her own.  
But she thinks that it might be too much to say right now. So she just genteelly takes Regina's hand lying on top of hers on her heart and places it in her own heart.  
They close their eyes enjoy the feeling of each others heartbeat in the palm their hands.  
And like always between them, it's to much, but not nearly enough .  
Emma is the first to break the silence.  
\- I didn't come to you, just because I wanted to give you space. She waits to go on until Regina opens her eyes.  
\- I knew I was going to try to do that again tonight. There's no going back.  
'There's that sentence again' echoes thru Emma's mind, but she doesn't know here is coming from, so she continues.  
\- But I can't tonight. Kiss you I mean. Because tonight there's still Killian.  
Regina frowns at the mention of his name.  
\- He doesn't deserve that. Emma continues. But tomorrow I'll speak to him...  
\- Emma don't, you can't. Regina interrupts her, and moves her hand away from Emma's chest.   
\- - No you can't break up with him. Regina says painfully.  
\- Please don't say that to me. She says hurt.  
\- Oh Emma. She says holding the other woman's face in her hands. You have no idea how much I wish I didn't.  
\- Then don't. This part isn't even your choice. Where we go from here may be up to you. But me and Killian isn’t. She says harshly   
\- Okay. Regina sighs heavy and takes Emma’s again squeezing it a bit as a brief “I’m sorry”  
\- I want to ask you something Emma. Something that I felt in you tonight, but in the mix off it all it isn't clear to me.  
\- You can ask me anything. She said more calm now feeling Regina’s touch again.  
\- You think I made a mistake back New York, splitting the evil queen from myself. She states instead of asking.  
\- That's a trick question. Emma says  
\- It’s not. It's just a question, no trick.  
\- No, I mean for me. Emma says and Regina frowns in confusion.   
\- I mean it’s a difficult question for me to answer and I don't think there is just one. But I'll try. She says resigned   
\- Okay I'm listening, no judging I promise.  
\- Okay. Well one part of me feels you did the right thing because that side of you was hurting you, and I'm all in for destroying something that hurts you.  
\- Ok. Regina smiles happy with the answer so far. - what's the other part?  
\- The other part of me feels you've killed a part of you. And I want to hurt anyone how doesn't that to you. She says hopping not to be misunderstood.  
\- She was the Evil Queen. She states.  
\- I know, and I know you've done terrible things as her. But still...Emma takes a deep breath trying to find the right words, counting on their new found connection to get the accurate message across.  
\- Everything you did, everything you were, bad or good. Emma begins again.  
\- It's what made you who you are today and I can't hate that, in fact hate is the last thing I feel for you... as you may have been noticing.  
Regina feels her heart overwhelming, and tries to hold her tears smiling at Emma.  
\- So you think something is missing in me now?  
\- No I don't. I don't think you're incomplete, but I didn't think you were defective before either. I think you're just you in every versions, the evil queen, the mayor, the beautiful girl I saw losing her first love, that cute bandit I met in the forest, Henry's mother, my friend, my BEST friend. She corrects. - every version its you. It's always completely and unmistakable you Regina. She says emotionally   
\- And I lo...I don't hate any of it. She helps herself in time.  
\- I care and accept you, not in spite of what you were, or what you've done but rather because of it. Because that's you Regina.   
Regina was crying now, touched not only by Emma's words but also by everything she was feeling coming from the blonde.  
\- Well I stand by my previous statement Swan. You have zero word skills to impress me. She says cleaning her tears away, trying to lighten the moment.  
She ears a soft laugh from Emma but when she looks at her she sees tears running from Emma's eyes to, she isn't sure why, but she knows Emma isn't finished yet.  
\- I... she stops in a sob.   
Regina's hugs her tight.   
\- What it's? She whispers and gets another sob from Emma.  
She loosens her a bit and kisses her forehead and then looks straight in to Emma’s soul to assure her that everything will be fine  
\- It's okay you can tell me, no judging. Regina promises joining their foreheads.  
\- I...she tries again. - There was a moment in that rooftop were I thought you weren't gonna do it, and I would have to step in.   
Emma breathes calming herself.   
\- …and I don't know what I would have done. Because I couldn't let you die…but I couldn't kill you either. She says referring to killing the Queen.   
At least Regina hopes is who she's referring to.  
\- I know it's incredibly selfish because that was about you not me, and... she's cut by a kiss from Regina.  
The Kiss  
Regina just couldn't help herself any longer, earing and felling such strong emotions from Emma about her. Her Emma, her kind, perfect, beautiful Emma accepting everything Regina is and was, feeling so much for every part off her.  
She just can’t hold it back; she grabs Emma by her neck and brings their mouths together.  
Their kiss is tentatively at first, just pressing their lips together, fighting down any pulse of energy treating to come out again.   
When it feels safe they brush their lips together and began to nip on each other. Emma brings her hands to Regina's face and caresses her cheek with her thumbs.   
As they gain more confidence their kiss deepens. Regina sought entrance in Emma's mouth and they played with their tongues exploring every inch of each others mouths.  
As they kiss passion full now they feel everything from each other. There’s magic, memories and emotions running from them and thru them.   
Regina feels Emma's magic becoming hers and hers becoming Emma's. Mixing and creating something else together, something different, new and unique.   
Theirs and theirs alone.  
She sees dispersed moments of Emma's memories. The first foster family that rejected her, the first time someone broke her heart. The pain she felt letting go off Henry when he was born. The hurt she felt knowing she wouldn't see or remember Regina again in the town line, the pain she carried seeing her die in the author’s story, and then later engulfed in the darkness, the torture she felt watching the Evil Queen's heart turning to ashes.  
Emma was overwhelmed too emerge in Regina's magic and memories. She wasn't just experience it, it was becoming part of her.   
A loveless mother, the loss of Daniel, the thrive for revenge watching Snow happily growing up, loosing Henry in the town line. the despair of needing to find Emma when she disappeared in a cloud of darkness, the care that she use to carry her baby blanket, the joy of see her again in Camelot alive, follow by a helpless feeling of not fix it right away. The anger she felt when Emma asked her to keep her promise and destroy her.  
Emma brigs Regina close to her flushing their bodies together both lost in their new unique world.   
The hand on Regina’s waist begins to travel up and down Regina's body. When she feels an opportunity she sticks her leg between Regina's legs. She feels an unbelievable heat coming from there, that she just can help herself, she grabs the Mayor’s ass presses her core against her leg.  
Regina traps her leg around Emma’s and moans in her mouth and every thought expect lust and desire leaves their minds. They move against each other seeking more pressure more pleasure.   
Regina grabs Emma's ass causing the leg to presser harder in to her, they both moan, never breaking the kiss but it's not enough it never is, not even like this. Mouth on mouth, bodies pressed together, soul inside soul.  
Regina moves on top of Emma, never breaking the kiss, she slides between her legs and keeps rocking against Emma's center, Emma responds moving against Regina's too, pressing her core against hers. They can feel the heat coming from their lower parts. Regina feels she's about to experience a powerful orgasm she tries to fight it back, but everything just feels so good, Emma's covered centre against her, her hands on her ass pushing her to her causing more pressure. She knows she has to stop just one more push from Emma and she'll cum.  
\- Oh god please don't stop, I need... Emma says breathless when Regina breaks the kiss and hides her face in Emma's neck.  
\- You need to breathe, so do I. Regina says trying to control herself.  
\- Breathing is overrated. Emma says pulling up Regina's shirt and runs her hands on her back   
\- I was about to cum you know. She says planting a kiss on her neck  
\- Me too. Regina confesses and stars kissing her neck.   
\- Please don't do that if you're not planning on continue this. Emma says.  
\- You say I'm not incomplete, that I'm just me. She says between kisses.  
\- Humm. Emma says trying to focus on more than just her kisses.  
\- But I say if the Evil Queen was here. She moves to whispers in Emma's ear for the next part - by now you would be strip naked and thoroughly fucked.   
\- Fuck I miss that bitch. Emma says frustrated.  
Regina just laughs at her and bits her ear lobe.  
Emma flips them around she pins Regina down with her arms above her head and kisses her again. She is addicted to this woman now.  
She travels her tongue thru Regina’s mouth, she sucks her tongue and feels Regina moaning again, holding her by her hair she presses Emma to deepen the kiss. She bits the brunette lips like she wanted to do before.   
\- This is so much better than kissing your hand. Emma thinks not realizing she voiced her thoughts.   
Regina just laughs at her again and sucks her upper lip, dropping it with a pop   
\- Agreed. She purred   
\- Regina I need to tell you something about what I said in the bar. She says sounding scared of Regina’s reaction to whatever she was about to say.  
\- Did you do something with that woman?  
\- What? No why would you say that? Why is that your first assumption? She says in disgust  
\- Well, you look scared of my reaction. And that’s the only thing I can think off that will aggravate me more. Well besides the obvious, but I already kwon the rest, I was there with you…and here she waves between them, there’s no more “freaking out” as you say ,then this  
\- Well you’d be surprise,   
\- What do you mean?  
\- I bet I can freak you out just a bit more.  
\- Well go on Miss Swan, give me or best shoot. She says in a daring and flirty tone  
\- What I said in the bar, about wanting to fuck you,..  
\- If you’re going to take that back it’s a little late for that Emma. She lifts her leg to Emma’s core and watches her face transforms in pleasure  
\- I have evidences. She says wickedly   
\- God Regina. Emma moans. – No I wasn’t going to denied it.  
\- Good, Go on then. Regina demands  
\- I do want to fuck you obviously, but not just that. I left out something… I want to make love to you too… she speaks lustful - feel your naked body against mine, fell every inch of you… first on my body. She presses herself down on Regina -…then on my hands. She runs her hands thru Regina’s body - and then on my lips…   
Emma lowers her voice dangerously   
\- I want to kiss, suck and lick every part of you… Emma drops Regina’s arms still above her head, she moves her left hand to cope Regina’s face, and the other drops to the valley between he breast  
\- …until my touch is the only thing you know. She drowns lines with her fingertips in her breast.   
\- …my name the only word you speak. She moves to kiss her neck and whisper in her ear - I want to fuck you. She cups her breast - but worship your body too, make love to you …. She sucks her earlobe  
\- …then fuck you again…  
\- I get the picture Emma... Fuck. She says fully aroused again  
\- And then for the really freak out part, I want to hold in my arms, whisper promises in your heart until you fall asleep, hug you tight and never, NEVER, she punctuates, - Let you go.  
\- Oh Emma. Regina says lost for words again. This…Emma doesn’t deserve this me. She thinks. I must be stronger than this.   
Emma sees the shadow passing thru Regina’s face.  
\- Oh no, please Regina don’t go to that place again. She begs but knows that she’s already lost.   
\- Lay here beside be Emma. Regina asks tapping the empty side next to her.  
Emma reluctant accepts and moves next to her. She lays on her side and supports her head on Regina’s shoulder’s, and waits.  
Regina takes a minute looking up at the sealing gathering her thoughts and feelings.  
She takes Emma’s hand and kisses it before she begins.  
\- When you ask me before, about Robin, about how did I knew he was the one…  
\- Regina we don’t have to go there, you don’t own me that. Emma interrupts  
\- No I want to tell, I need you to understand... But I’m not going to lie it’s hard to talk about this, will you bear with be?  
\- Off course, anything you need. She says kissing her forehead.  
\- Thank you. Regina kisses her hand and thinks Emma’s right kissing her in her mouth is much better, but she needs to stay on course   
\- The fact is, I don’t, I couldn’t. I know that I loved him, but like Daniel,. Regina’s voice trembles. - …there was no time, for have anything more than hope and belief in a future together. I think…I believe he would swap me off my feet; he was that kind of man, I hope I would fall madly in love with him. In the brief time we were together I believe we would have a happy live together. But now…  
Regina stops trying to control her tears.  
\- Now I look at you and... I believe I would have cheated on him... He died for me Emma and I can't do that to him.   
\- You're not the one cheating Regina.  
\- When Daniel died I've done terrible things that darkened is name forever. I can never change that. Not even killing the evil queen will change that… I can't do that to Robin too.   
\- He loved you, he would wanted you to be happy they both would.  
Regina doesn't seem to be listening Emma's words.  
\- I can't think that, that he wouldn't have been enough, that he wouldn’t be the one….and I can't snitch away the girlfriend of the man he went to hell to get.  
\- You're not snitching me away its my choice.  
Regina moves away from Emma and sits on the bed looking down at Emma. She finally gets what Regina is saying.  
\- But even if I choose you, you won't choose me. Emma says hurt.  
\- I never had a chance with Daniel or Robin, I can't take that away from you too Emma. You love him, as much as it kills me to admit that, I know you do. I don't know what that's means, but I need you to have a chance to find out.  
\- But what if I already did? Don't I get to chase what I want.  
\- Emma please. This thing between us, this bond is clouding you mind. We need to take a step back. She says getting up from the bed.  
\- No you're the one clouding it. This bond isn't what's making us felling this, its forging because of it. She says angry sitting on the bed.  
\- Emma I can't do this to you too. I need you to stay away from me for awhile at least. Please respect that.  
\- Please don't run away from me Regina. Emma begs rapidly getting up to grab Regina sensing she is about to leave. But it's to late.  
\- Take care of yourself Emma.   
Emma is left alone with nothing but a trace of purple magic, and Regina's phantom touches.  
It was just a night, a dance, a promise she herself whispered in her own heart and soul, two kisses and half, but Emma knew from this moment on there's no going back, she will die without Regina.  
Back on her bedroom Regina drops on her bed knowing she'll too die without Emma.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes

The separation   
After that night everything hurt they don't just miss each other, they feel each other’s pain from being apart, causing them even more pain.  
Emma tried to fight it but in the second night she poofded herself in to Regina's bedroom, determined to scream at the other woman. Off course Regina sensed her coming and left before Emma arrived.  
\- Coward. Emma said out loud, knowing the other woman could hear from wherever she was hiding.  
Regina on her part had every intention of keeping her word to stay away from Emma. But by day two her resolved has weakening too.   
She missed Emma terrible their morning coffees, their lunches, their talks, their nights.   
God their nights Regina missed them so much, being away from Emma was like someone ripe her lounges out stopping her from breathing.   
So by day two she was living her office to go see Emma at the sheriff's station, her father would be there so she could just see her and be near her in the same space. Nothing more. But as she was preparing to leave someone walks in to her office smelling like rum and self-loading. Emma's Disney pirate off course.  
\- You and I need to have a talk your Majesty.  
\- Oh good just when I thought I wouldn't have a ray of sunshine today. She remarks dry  
\- Let's drop the pleasantries shall we.  
\- With you there were never any pleasantries to begin with. Now I have somewhere else to be, so remove yourself from my office, before I do it myself.   
She moves pass him and he grabs her arm.  
\- Stay away from Emma. He barks.  
Regina pushes her arm away and creates a fireball in her hand.  
\- If you ever touch me again, I'll set you on fire.  
\- I'm not afraid you, special when it comes to Emma.  
\- Well you should be, and I don't think Emma allows you to decide whom she sees. I certainly won't. So move.  
\- You think you deserve her? You ruined her life, took her childhood, her parents...  
\- And you think you deserve her after everything you put her thru, she saved your life involving herself in dark magic in the process, and you pay her by trying to kill her family.   
\- She took the darkness for you, and embraced it in the moment you asked her to save Robin's life.  
\- You don't get to say his name. Get out now.  
\- She wants to protect you she thinks you need it. But she doesn't know you like I do.  
\- That's where you're wrong. She laughs ironically. - If there's anyone that knows me it's her.  
\- Then it's time you get to know her too. She runs from anything, that it’s real, from any one that really wants her. I'm real and I want her. You're just a shadow of a person too weak to live with her own demons, and you can't give her what she needs, you wouldn't want her enough, you have too much rotting inside, even without the evil queen.  
\- Get. Out.Now. Regina was a second away from killing the pirate.  
When he finally goes away her head in splitting in half in anger, she needs to calm down otherwise Emma will notice and barge in to her office too.  
Too late, her phone rings.  
\- At least she's just calling not barging in.  
Regina drop's on her chair staring at her phone ringing with Emma's photo on it.  
\- Oh Emma his right. I can't be what you need, I'm not even sure I'm really what you want, and I certainly don't know what I want.  
She calls again. She can feel Emma getting angry now too.  
This bond they share it’s the stranger thing, Regina never heard anything like this. She thought it was related to the amount of time they we're spending together. But she hadn't seen or heard from Emma in two days and it wasn’t fading away one bit.  
Emma was right though the bond wasn't freaking her out at all. It was just right, normal, just another part of her now.  
Emma finally gives up calling and just texts her.  
\- What's wrong? it says  
Regina contemplates calling her, but she can't she needs to stay away it's for the best, for both of them. Emma is getting angrier by the second she feels it in her veins  
\- I swear on the fucking Jesus, Regina, if you don't answer me in the next minute I'll barge in there.  
She feels Emma getting worried now.  
\- Please. I know you won't speak to me and I’m staying away like you asked. I just need to know if you're okay.  
\- I'm not ok Emma. I miss you, I want to see you, to hug you, I want to kiss you. I want you to make love to me, to fuck me. Everything, I want everything from you. She deletes every word and just types  
\- I'm okay. Thank you. She sends it hopping Emma won't ask for more.  
\- You're a liar, but at least I know you're alive, not laying in a pool of anger somewhere. she texts back. - tell me if there's anyone you want me to arrest. She finishes.  
\- I miss you. She texts again.  
She's waiting for a response to that, Regina's feels. But she can't, Hook is right she needs to stay away   
In that night she hides from Emma when she poofs in to her bedroom. She hears Emma calling her a coward. But she thinks that cowardly would be to stay, to take from Emma everything she's willing to give, without a worlds clue of what she wants or what she can give to Emma.  
On the night number three Emma has had enough she needs to see Regina and she needs it now. She needs to look at her, to touch her, even if just the palm of her hand.  
She decides to climb the window maybe Regina wouldn't see her come that way. But Regina did because when she got there she was gone. Emma slept in her bed all night waiting but Regina never came.  
\- I need to see you Regina please. She sobbed to the empty room.  
I have to break up with Killian. Emma thinks. Maybe I still love him like Regina said, I think I do love him.   
But all I can think about is Regina and I know she's wrong it's not this bond we have. It makes me feel her all the time but I want to be with her all the time because I need her, and I can’t explain how the bond came to be, but I know that it did because we want to never be apart, and it keeps getting stronger, even now that we’re away because we still want to be together. But Killian? How I can I tell him this, and my parents and Henry, after I brought them all to hell for 'love'…. after Robin died.  
And Regina would shut me out even more if I broke up with him. It's too much I just want to grab Regina and runaway.   
\- Mom? Henry breaks her thoughts  
\- Hey kid. What are doing here you should be in school.  
\- Mom its 10 p.m. School ended hours ago.  
\- Oh sorry kid. Just lost track of time I guess. You should be home.  
\- Yeah so do you mom, I came to get you. Grandma said we should give you space, I agree. But I think it’s enough now, you need to come back.  
\- I'm right here Henry,  
\- It's 10 p.m. and you're at station.  
\- I was finishing some paperwork.  
\- No you aren't.   
\- Henry. She says warning him to stop.  
\- Let me ask you something mom. He says sitting down on a chair in front of Emma.  
\- When was the last time you were with Hook.  
\- Last night. You know this we had dinner together.  
\- Yeah me, you, him, grandma and grandpa. I'm asking when were you alone with him?  
\- That's a personal, and very inappropriate question for your mother  
\- What?? Oh no gross. I mean when did you hang out with him just the two of you  
\- I don't know Henry it's been a while.  
\- Do you miss him?  
\- That's I complicated question.  
\- It's not mom. It's a simple one. If you hit a road block about wanting to be with him or not that's the only question you need to answer.  
\- When did you get so smart?  
\- I have smart gens and a finer education.  
\- That you do. She said smiling remembering Regina  
\- Now tried again.  
\- No I don’t Kid. I miss…I miss missing him if that makes any sense, but I don’t miss him.  
\- But you do miss someone, don’t you?  
\- I do yes. She said smiling. Are you mad?  
\- Why would I?  
\- I said I loved him.  
\- Did you lie then?  
\- No I didn’t I believed it with all my heart.  
\- Then there’s no reason to be mad mom. And you don’t have to tell me who you miss, but I say it’s time for you to get out and go find that person. Because I haven’t seen you smile around Hook, the away you did just now taking about her…that person. He corrects  
\- What if that person doesn’t what to be found?  
\- Well mom we’ll just have make an Operation out of it  
Your mom is going to kill me she thinks. But it’s worth the shoot.  
\- You’re right Kid and I know just where to start,  
The set up   
\- Hey Regina you're in here? David asks entering Regina's office  
\- Yes David I'm here. How can I help you. She asks from her desk  
\- Actually I came to help you. He says cheerful.  
\- How is that? If you came to give me Sheppard's lesson, I'm fine thank you. She snorts.  
\- Well I think that would be very helpful to you. It's very calming.  
Regina rolls her eyes.  
\- But no I came to give you firing lessons.  
\- I have enough of those...She says creating a fireball. - As you can see..  
\- Not those, with a gun. Emma said you need to learn it in case of emergency and no magic available. But she said I should do it because you're too impatient to learn, and she's scare of you. Well she didn’t mention that last part but I guessed.  
\- She should be scare and so should you.  
\- Oh come on Regina we're past that. It'll be fun.  
\- And I'm sure Emma said she was too impatient to teach me, not the other way around. She's the one with the three years old focus.  
\- Yeah it may have been that. Charming says. - But the important thing is that she was scared of you.  
\- You damn right she was. She said smudged. - All right Charming I'll go with you, but I will not held accountable if I "accidentally" shoot you. She said sitting up.  
\- Ok let's go then. He said moving to the door. - Why did you air quote accidentally.  
\- Your daughter is right Sheppard, you should be scared to. She said smirking as they were leaving.  
The reunion   
\- Ok so I set up the bottles for you to shoot. Regina was holding Charming's gun practicing her posture.  
\- Why did we did we came outside of Storybrooke? Regina was confused, Charming's idea was fine, she has expecting it because Emma had been pushing her to take lessons before. In the light of new events Emma must've figure this would be best for them both. But why did Charming insisted on coming outside the town line, she couldn't figure  
\- Are you trying to kill me is that it? Because I have to tell you even without magic I can put up a good fight.  
\- No doubt there. He snort  
\- But no I'm not. If you ever need to use this it will mean there's no magic around, so it's best to keep it realistic.  
\- Let me guess Emma's idea? Even though they're outside the town line away from magic, Regina was sure she could still fell Emma, not so intensely as usual, but it was still there, and she was sure Emma was up to no good.  
\- Yeah actually yes. Are you guys still fighting?  
\- Stay out of it Charming  
She said firing the gun falling miserly at the target.  
\- I don't get this, if it was a fireball I'd hit that damn bottles all at once.  
\- Thus the no magic idea. Try again. If you won't talk about you and Emma you can at least burn some steam.  
\- Where is she? Regina asked. She had this nagging felling she was close, but she wasn't use to fell Emma like this, without magic, so she couldn't be sure.  
\- Emma? Regina nods - At the station. He said  
\- Are you sure?   
\- Yes I am. Now try again.  
\- Crap. She curses after failing again and throws the gun again.  
\- It takes more than two tries Regina. A voice behind her said, picking up the gun from the floor.  
\- Emma. Regina stated not turning around.  
\- Hey Emma you're supposed to be at the station.  
\- I was but mom showed up, Neal is running a fever, she send me to get you. She's waiting for you at the hospital.  
\- Ok I'll run there. Regina we'll pick this up another day. Wanna drive back with me.  
Regina just nodded still frozen at the same spot.  
\- I'll stay with her dad. We're here already shame to lose the trip.  
David looked at Regina waiting for approval to leave. She just nodes again.  
Emma waits for David to leave their sight and approaches Regina from behind.  
\- Here pick it up again. Emma runs Regina's arms to reach her hand. Regina holds the gun again. Trying to breathe normally.  
\- It's the posture you're too stiff, move like this. Emma grabs her waist and presses Regina against her. Regina feels shivers thru out her body.  
\- Hi. Emma breathes in to her ear gently moving some hair out of the way.   
She feels the other woman tremble and holds her close.  
\- This is a new low for you Miss Swan. Regina cleans her voice trying to unfreeze herself. - Using your little brother to get me alone.  
\- Well you didn't give me must choice did you? Besides I didn't lie Snow real is at the hospital with Neal. Whether or not his fever was an overreacting I passed on her is irrelevant.  
\- We agreed to stay away.  
\- No we didn't agreed, you said you wanted to stay away and ran from me  
\- You should respect that Emma.  
\- I should. Emma said in to her hear. - Point the gun like this, she stretches, Regina's arm - When you shoot, the gun will always pushes you a bit back. She starts kissing her neck. - So steady you're self on me.  
\- This is supposed to be a realistic exercise, are you always going to stand behind me when I fire gun.  
\- I hope so. Emma says and stares kissing her pulse point. Regina is lost she throws her head in Emma's shoulder to give her more space to kiss.   
Emma holds her hand with the gun and the other one is traveling Regina's body. She opens a top button of her shirt and reaches for her breast, under her bra, she starts to caress it and pinches her nipple then she starts to play with it, now complete erect from Emma's closeness.  
\- Tell me Regina, she whispers nibbling on her earlobe. Is this magic? Is it our bond that makes your heart beat this fast and your nipple this hard for me?  
Regina just moans in pleasure   
\- Or is it my fingers and mouth on you and my body pressed against you? Because right now there’s no magic around us  
\- Don't ask me that. You know very well what you do to me  
\- Yes but you said it was the bond we're sharing, that we should stay away to clear our minds.  
\- I still think that.  
\- You do ah? She said moving her hand from her breast and cups her sex on top of her pants.   
She stars rubbing her clit, and Regina fully supports herself on Emma, tangling her fingers on her hair and rests her head turned back on Emma’s shoulder.   
She closes her eyes and bites her lip trying not to moan, but she knows she's lost when Emma drops the gun and moves her other hand to play with her nipple as she continues to rub her clit.  
\- Fuck...I.. Emma..we need to stop. But she keeps moving against Emma's hand on her clit  
\- Okay then move away from me I won't stop you.  
\- Oh...fuck...I can't Emma it feels so good..ah...I'm so close.  
\- I know you are, I am to. Emma tries to stay in control but she's to lost in Regina's body, in her moans, the way she moves against her, the way she rubs her own clit in Emma's fingers. It's to much she presses herself in Regina's ass trying to get some friction.  
\- You know I could cum just like this pressing my clit on your ass?  
\- Fuck...Yes Emma..please. She grabs Emma's ass with her free hand for the other woman to keep moving against her.  
\- But I can't, we can’t. She says but still enable to stop. Not here, at least, so I'm really trying to stop.  
\- How is that working out for you? She asked with a sultry low voice, pressing her ass in to Emma.  
\- Not very well, but you mean to me more than a fuck in the middle of a forest. You know I want more from you… with you.  
This off course scared Regina to her core. She stops Emma's hands on her and push her away.  
\- You couldn't just let us have this? Could you? She spits in anger.  
\- What?? Emma asks confuse.  
\- You couldn't just let us have this moment, and move on with or lives. No you had to start speaking  
\- Oh so you think you'll cum in my fingers once and then you can move on, is that it? Emma says getting angry too.  
\- Oh we will never know now will we?  
\- Ok Regina. This is you decision you'll have it your way. I'll leave you alone, but you have to answer something to me first. She says approaching Regina.  
\- What?  
\- I'm with Hook. Emma says.   
Regina frowns in pain and looks away from Emma  
\- Oh no you don't, you look me in the eyes and listen to me. Emma kills the space between them and holds Regina by her chin forcing her to look at her.   
\- If you want me to try with him, really try, I will. But you need to understand what that means and look me in the eyes and tell me that's what you really want.  
\- I told you Emma you need to be with him that's what I want. She says with a weaken voice  
\- No you need to understand what trying with him means, I'll move in with him, we'll sleep together, have breakfast and dinner every day, we will go together to bed. Regina starts to tremble   
\- I don't want to hear this Emma.  
\- Oh but you will. We will go to bed and make love, he will leave his mark on me, his hands and mouth all over me, we will fuck. Then I'll sleep all night in his arms, and when we awake up...  
\- Don't be cruel Emma.  
\- When we awake up. Emma continues. - He will kiss me, hug me and fuck me again. Every morning for the rest of our lives. So now you tell me, you look me in the eyes and tell me that's what you want?  
\- I...  
\- You what Regina? Make a decision tell me now, you want that for me and I'll go to him.  
Regina can't hold back the tears  
\- I want you...  
\- You want me what?  
\- No I want you...  
\- Swan you're here? The moment is break by Hook's voice calling Emma. - Ah there you are love.  
Regina moves away from Emma and buttons her shirt back.  
\- Your father said you would be here with Regina I thought to stop by and spare you the pain. He said looking at Regina not missing her move.  
\- We are busy now Hook, go away and I'll find you later. Emma says breathless.  
\- Its lunch time Emma I'm sure Regina won't mind would you?  
Regina is still trying to regain her posture.  
\- I mind Killian, please go, we were in the middle of something.  
\- Yes I can see that, that's why I think you should come with me. He says angry.  
\- What? You can't tell what I can or cannot do...  
\- His right Emma. Regina cuts her regain her voice  
\- Regina...She tries but knows she lost her again.  
\- This isn't important and I'm no good at it anyway you should go whit him.  
\- You are good you just need the right push.  
\- I have to go, thank you for the lesson.  
When she leaves Hook moves to kiss Emma she pushes him away.  
\- You don't get to do that Hook, you don't get to choose who I see or not.  
\- You mean I don't get to push you away from Regina? He says angry  
\- Special Regina. You don't know what we have, and you don't get to decide my relationship with her.  
\- What do I get then love? He asks defeat.  
\- I'm sorry Killian I can't do this... us.  
\- She is clouding your mind can't you see that.  
\- She's not I promise you that, I just... Look I love you really a I do but...I'm not…I’m sorry Killian but I’m not in love with you I thought I was..I could be...  
\- You can be Emma it's not to late I will wait for you always.  
\- I can't ask you that Hook is not going to happen. I'm sorry.   
\- Is this about Regina? He ask angry. She doesn't deserve...  
\- Don't Hook whatever you are going to say about her I advise you to stop it's not going to go well for you. I have to go now we will talk more later I promise. She walks away leaving a defeat man behind her.  
Regina is walking back to Storybrooke felling defeat to. She was left alone to walk back.  
\- Fucking perfect shit Charming's always leaving me hanging.  
Emma's words about her and Hook kept playing in her mind driving her insane, she was sure the moment she enters town all her magic will explode in anger, so she is walking slowly trying to calm down.   
She pauses and sits under a tree trying to shut out Emma's words. His hand on me, is mouth...  
Regina cries in anger  
\- No absolutely not. She states determined. - He will not touch her. She moves up with reefound straight. She knows she was nothing to give Emma this is selfish and unreasonable but Emma Swan will not be near that filthy pirate another second, she stars running to go to Emma again.  
\- Regina. She hears her calling  
\- Emma. She breaths relief.  
\- Regina. Emma says breathless finally getting to her.  
\- Emma. She smiles.  
\- Where were you going? I thought you were going back to town.  
\- I was but I change my mind.  
\- You did?  
\- I was going to find you. I forgot something. She says approaching Emma.  
\- What? Emma says hopeful.  
\- I forgot to tell you... I missed you too... I didn't answer you when you text the other day, so I just wanted to tell you that. I missed you.  
\- That's all you have to say.  
\- It is Emma. I mean for now anyway. It's my small truth. She says recalling their agreement at the bar  
\- Ok I'll take that. Emma says happy.  
\- Oh one more thing. Regina says closing in on Emma she grabs her by her neck and brings her mouths in to a kiss.  
Emma loses her balance with the force of the kiss but Regina locks her safely in her arms, Emma starts kissing her back slipping her tongue in Regina's mouth and moves her hands thru Regina's hair caressing it and pressing her mouth more in to herself.   
They merge together and even though magic isn't supposed to exist here they feel it all around moving from one another existing together merging in to one, they again experience memories and feelings from each other. But they shut everything out, their pass memories their magic, and just feel each other. Emma cups Regina's face lovingly and Regina moans in to her mouth and responds by sucking Emma's tongue.  
\- I love your kisses. Regina says in to her lips nipping them.  
\- Humm you do?  
\- Yes. She says and kisses her again.  
\- Wouldn't want me to kiss anyone else would you?  
\- No I don't. Regina states serious.  
\- I'm sorry about today I shouldn't have trick you and push you like that.  
\- You shouldn't no. But I'm glad you did I really did missed you.  
\- I missed you too. Emma says kissing her again.  
\- And I know I pushed you away and I shouldn't have done that either. But you can't trap me like that it’s too much. I'll try not to push you away and I do want you to use your words with me.. but not all of them...it may be to much too.  
\- Deal. Emma says happy with the agreement.  
\- Your car? Regina asks.  
\- I'll get it later let's walk together. Emma says not wanting to run in to Hook again and break this progress with the stubborn Mayor.  
\- Okay, she presses a kiss in Emma again and they start to walk back close together.  
When they cross back in to town their bond strikes them full force even stronger them before.  
Emma holds Regina's hand for a moment needing to feel her touch and reassure Regina that it’s okay the feel all of this, and they move along again.  
\- I'll walk you to the station Regina says.  
\- Do you want to eat? We can go to Granny's.  
\- No Emma I'm ok. Can you hold back one meal for me? She asks flirting.  
\- Absolutely. But I have to warning you half of this sexy bod comes from my daily fixes of granny's grilled cheeses.  
\- That's disturbing. Regina says rolling her eyes as they walk in to the station.  
\- The grilled cheese or my body? Emma asks grabbing Regina by her waist and pulling her close.  
\- Both. Regina says trying to sound unaffected but fails  
\- Okay Emma breathes in to her mouth closing the gap.  
Their kisses are growing confident now they still feel the pull of energy but they can keep it on a low key just enjoying each others mouths and body's pressed together.  
\- You feel so good. Emma murmurs kissing her jaw.   
\- You feel amazing on me Emma. Emma descends her kisses on her chest and begins to open her shirt like she started in the forest. She gently moves Regina to one of the cells and lays her in bed moving on top of her. Before she moves to unbutton the rest of the shirt she looks at Regina for approval. But the other woman seams lost, eyes closed and heavy breathing. Emma thinks she won’t mind but it’s always a fragile line with Regina she needs to be sure.  
\- Regina look at me. She waits but Regina seams lost. - I want to open your shirt and unhook your bra, I want to see your breasts, kiss them and suck on your nipples. Is that ok?  
\- Oh God yes please. Regina says and begins to open the rest of the shirt. Emma stops her.  
\- Let me do it. Regina accepts and lays back in to bed.  
\- You've said you never kissed a woman before, is that true?  
\- Well not anymore I kissed a beautiful gorgeous woman a few times after that. Emma says between kisses on her neck line.  
\- Humm.Regina moans lost in sensation. - But before? She tries to regain her words.  
\- It’s true you're the first woman I kissed, you’re the first I ever wanted to kiss. She finishes on her shirt and kisses her stomach while looking to find the hook on her bra. - You? She asks between the task.  
\- Its in the front, she helps Emma. - You, just you Emma.   
Emma finally opens the damn thing and is left breathless looking at the other woman.  
\- God Regina how could I not want you, how could anyone man or woman not want you? She says emotional. - You're..she kisses her lips.-... absolutely... She moves to kiss her breastbone... -...breathtaking.  
\- That's your eyes Dear. Regina says fighting back tears from feeling so much from the other woman.  
Emma cups one of her breasts and flicks her nipple with her thumb. Regina moans from the touch.  
Emma cups her face with her free hand and kisses her slowly and passionately, lost for words to explain to the other woman how she feels, she hopes the kiss can show her.  
Regina kisses her back with the same passion.  
Emma begins to descend; Regina's breath becomes thick with anxiety.  
Emma kisses her neck first, she kisses it and sucks on every place in her neck.  
\- So beautiful. She whispers in her ear before she descends and pauses in her pulse point sucking it a bit.   
Regina tangles her fingers in her hair as she continues to drop long wet kisses on her breastbone, until she finally gets there, Emma feels her heart beat fast, she knows she wants Regina on her mouth, she wants it bad, so much her vision is cloudy, her hands trembling, her mouth is dry. But she’s never done this before and doesn't want to screw it up.  
She looks at Regina parted lips, heavy breathing, eyes closed in pleasure she seems to be enjoying it. So Emma decides to go with her instincts.  
\- Fuck I want you so fucking much. She says and cups her breast with her hands, she stars kissing around the nipple but not quite getting there.   
She kisses and sucks everywhere but the erect nipple, she moves to the other and repeats the action, until she can't hold back anymore she picks a nipple on her mouth.  
\- Oh yes Emma like that suck my nipple. Regina moans urging Emma to go on.   
Emma sucks it gently at first and them licks it and flicks her tongue over it. Regina's hand tangled on her hair is now pulling with force, but Emma barely registers the pain, she’s now sucking hard on her nipple.  
\- So good Regina... Do you like how I do that? Is it good for you? She asks moving to the other nipple and keeps playing with the other between her fingers.  
\- Yes Emma, you're so good.. keep playing with it, suck the other   
\- Huum. Emma moans catching the other nipple and repeats the process. She bits it gently judging the other woman's reaction.  
\- Fuck. She curses in pleasure.   
Emma is so wet at this point is painful; she starts to rock against the brunette thigh, and she feels Regina moving against hers to. She wants to fight it back not wanting their first time to me in a prison cell. But Regina hook's her leg around Emma's ass seeking more pressure, Emma just loses her mind and moves her core faster against Regina and she responds perfectly to the rhythm Emma sets.  
Their moans are the only sound in the cell and the station is surrounded by their magic merged together, but they don't seem to notice.  
\- Regina...I don't have your self control I don't think I can't stop. Emma says letting go of her nipple.  
\- I don't want to stop either. Regina says keeping the rocking movement against Emma. - I don't have it in me anymore  
\- This isn't any better then a forest, I don't want just a moment with you. She looks at Regina slowing her movements but doesn't stop completely.  
\- Me neither Emma I want you, I want you in a forest, in a cell, in my bed, I want you everywhere all the time. She presses harder on Emma, and gets an moan from her. - Please don't stop it doesn't matter where we are, it matters that it’s us together just that.  
They start moving again fast and harder rubbing on each other. There was so much that they need, they want to be naked feel their wet pussys rubbing together, they wanted a bigger bed to spread their legs, more time to explore their body. But at this moment the only thing that they desperately need is to have some relief in her aching bodies begging them to Cum together.  
\- Regina I'm so close. Are you?   
\- Yes... Ah... Emma you're making cum….Cum with me.  
\- Yes look at me. Emma begs, Regina does it and it began.  
They should had know better, if an almost kiss caused an earthquake Cuming together should bring the world down.  
\- Emma now. Regina screams  
They cum together and she sees Emma's eyes glowing with purple magic and Emma sees Regina's glow too with withe magic, they both see their magic flowing around the station, but ist to late to stop.  
They keep Cuming together and it seams to never end, they feel their own orgasms and each other’s, a flash of Emma's live passe thru Regina, and Emma sees Regina's live in a flash too. Emma is Regina for a moment looking up on herself and Regina is her. They keep Cuming for what it feels an eternity.  
When it stops they're left breathless, their bodies shaking uncontrollably with the aftermath of the strongest orgasms they ever experienced.  
\- Oh Emma that was...Regina tries to explain but doesn't have the words or energy to do it.  
\- I know I never cum so hard in my life, and I'm still fully dressed. Emma says hiding her face in Regina's neck.  
\- For me too. And everything else in between did you feel it? The magic, our memories...  
\- ...and I was you…She says licking her dry lips  
\- …And I was you…I known. She says calming her breathing  
\- That was the most intense, grandiose experience of my life.   
Regina stars giggling   
\- What? Emma asks amused by the beautiful sound of her giggling   
\- Grandiose? Such fancy words. Regina mocks.  
Emma laughs with her.  
\- Must be the lack of food. Emma says retrieving her face from Regina's neck and places a sweet kiss on Regina's lips.  
\- Humm must be. Regina says responding to the sweet kiss.  
They finally open their eyes and stare each other. Emma relives on the look of the other woman so carefree and beautiful.   
But it’s soon replaced by a look of terror. Emma wants to make her cum again and bring back the other look.  
\- Emma move. Regina says.  
\- Please don't freak out on me now. Emma says hurt  
\- Emma, look. She points ahead  
\- Where? She asks confuse  
\- Everywhere. She says desperate   
Emma looks up and sees the chaos around them. The sheriff's station is a complete mess. Emma's desk in upside down on the other side of the room, her chair is broken in pieces, there's paperwork all around in the floor, and the wall is cracking, their bed is broken in half too, they hear the seal cracking and suddenly there's a big noise and the part of the sealing drops on the floor, lucky for them it happens on the other side of the cell.  
\- Crap. I'm hearing voices someone is coming. Emma says but doesn't move.  
\- Emma move away from me. She says panicked.  
\- Okay. She says getting up.- Here take my hand.   
Regina brushes her hand away and moves up fast closing her bra and shirt.  
Right on key enters Charming holding is gun, Snow and Zelena in the station. Their look of concern is soon replace with a look of confusion. Expect Snow who looks amused.  
\- What... What happen here? Charming asks looking around and waving at them.  
They were fully dress but their hair and clothes were a tangle mess, and they were both flushed.  
\- We were...Emma starts  
\- Nothing...Regina interrupts   
\- Nothing?? Looks like an tornado passed here, and you two seem to have been right inside it. Zelena says.  
\- Why are you pointing a gun at us Charming. Regina dismisses Zelena's comment   
\- Oh sorry. He says lowering the gun.  
\- There was a bright flash of light coming from the sheriff's station. Snow explains smirking. - Everyone was mesmerized by it because it was beautiful. She continues smiling. - A bright purple light and a white one tangling together in the air it seems they were dancing, you could almost ear the melodie they were dancing to.  
\- It was truly beautiful actually. Zelena says in a none mocking tone, and Regina thinks that they truly did bring the world to its end.  
\- So beautiful you wanted to kill it with a gun. Regina says point at David.  
\- No, after the lights merged together completely, the earth start shaking and everyone was freaked. Charming says  
\- And we ran here expecting to find our next greatest enemy, but instead we find the towns savior and mayor all disheveled and flushed. What where you doing? Zelena attempts.  
\- Was anyone hurt? Emma asks worried but trying to avoid Zelena's question too.  
\- No everyone is ok just some small property damage, everyone will agree the show was worth it though. Snow says.  
\- Ok. I'll go check on Henry. Regina says trying to move away but Snow stops her.  
\- He is fine, his in the dinner with Violet.   
I should have killed her when I had the chance. Regina thinks.  
\- So explain to us what happened here? Snow demands.  
\- Nothing happen we were just talking...and. Emma freezes running out of excuses  
\- Going thru some paperwork. Regina tries to help.  
\- That's some paperwork. Zelena mocks  
\- Did you saw the light? David asks  
\- Yes. Emma says. - No. Regina says at the same time.  
\- Which one is it? Weren't you both here? David asks  
\- Well I saw it but Emma didn't she is a very inattentive person. Emma looks at her in disbelief. - What? Regina frowns at her   
\- Emma said she saw it, you said you didn't. Snow mocked.  
\- Mom we don't know anything or saw anything can you stop the interrogation please.  
\- Okay I see what happened. David says  
\- You do? Regina and Emma asked at the same time in shock.  
\- I doubt that. Snow snorts  
\- You were fighting; you both have strong magic and very strong emotions. You got upset with each other and lost control, it explains the purple magic which is Regina's and Emma's withe one. He says proud.  
\- So you think Emma and I had an argue, lost control of our magic and created an earthquake on the process? She asks in disbelief.  
Emma looses a muffled giggle holding herself not to burst out laughing at her father's conclusion. Everyone stares at her and Regina gives her an angry look a look that says I will kill you if you laugh right now. It just makes her want to laugh more, but she doesn't want to piss of Regina even more so she just bits her on her lip.  
\- Yes Charming that is exactly what happened. Regina says. - But we made up now and we're sorry for the trouble. Right Emma?  
Emma is still biting her lip trying not to laugh.  
\- Emma? She calls her  
\- Humm?  
\- We're sorry right?  
\- Yeah yeah we're very sorry.   
\- I'm going now. Regina says moving to leave  
\- Wait. Emma instinctively grabs her arm.  
They other three watch with intend the interaction.  
\- We should talk about what happen...about the argue I mean  
\- Later Emma. She says defeat moving away from Emma  
Emma can tell Regina is trapped in her head again she lost her.  
But Emma can't do anything here with everyone staring at them. And Regina had asked her not to be trap again so she needs to plan her next move carefully.  
That's how it goes one step forward two steps back, she thinks defeat to and let's go of Regina's arm. But that's ok Madam Mayor I'm just getting start prepare yourself to be wooed. She concludes in her head and thinks Regina could somehow hear her because she gives a small smile before leaving the station  
Regina thinks she could hear Emma's declaration of intend too but she isn't sure so she just leaves Emma with a smile.  
The fail date  
Regina ran back to her office, hoping no one would find her there. Off course by the time she got there was a line of people surrounding the building.  
\- If I'm lucky they came to kill me. Regina murmurs to herself.  
\- Hey Madam Mayor about time you got here. Leroy says standing in the line.  
\- What do you want?  
\- Our property was destroyed yet again by a magical event we wish to fill a complain. Some else said.  
\- Take it to sheriff's office. That's how it goes you report to her, she will report to me. Regina says losing her patient.  
\- No away that thing came from there. Another person said.  
\- No one is setting a foot there. Leroy said.  
I shouldn't have either Regina thinks  
\- Okay let's get this over then. Regina says getting to her office.  
That off course took the rest off the day and partial night. Regina tried her best to stay focus, but her mind kept going back to the encounter with the sheriff. Her kisses or her, her hands, her voice whispering how beautiful she thought Regina was and how much she wanted her.  
That's just great after two curses, go to hell and back a lose of yet another lover I turn gay. Regina drops a muffled giggled at the ridiculous thought, the farmers in front of her stared at her in disbelief.  
\- The cow was flying around in the sky, the poor thing hasn't move a inch since, she's in shock. Do you think that's funny?   
\- No absolutely not that's very serious. Just got distracted I'm sorry go on. Regina tries to amend.  
After hours of peasants complaints Regina just wanted to get home hid in her bed and pretend the hole thing didn't happen.  
Henry was with Emma and it was late so Zelena and Robin where probably and hopefully asleep by now.  
\- Ah thank God. She murmured entering the house it was quiet and dark.   
She began to go upstairs but was stop from a fade light coming from her study. She goes to see if she forgot to turn a lamp off.  
\- Hi.  
As she enters there's the one and only Emma Swan wearing a tight red dress and high wheels, loose blonde curls, looking absolutely stunning. She had same candles on and a table set with two plates and a bottle of red wine. Regina was frozen with the sight.  
\- Emma. She says not finding other words. She thought the blonde would be hiding in her on bed trying to forget their encounter too. But no here she was with a beautiful smile looking caring at Regina. Idiot Regina thinks.  
\- So I heard you had a busy day... She starts   
\- What are doing here? It's late. Regina says tired.  
\- You didn't eat before and you're busy the rest of the day,   
Emma moves to Regina and helps take off her jacket. Regina accepts  
\- Sit here. Emma motions the chair for the other woman to sit.  
Regina does wanting to see where Emma plans to go with this and not having the energy to argue.  
\- I knew you're hungry. Emma says sitting down too.  
\- Did you also knew I was tried and wanted to go sleep, and choose to ignore it?   
\- Is just dinner Regina then I'll go. Emma says softly feeling the brunette was starting to be aggravated.  
She knew this was a risky move but the more she left Regina alone with her thoughts, well the more Regina would be alone with her thoughts, and that usually doesn't go well.  
Emma didn't want to trap her but didn't want to leave things as they were either and she need reassure from Regina to tell her where were they standing at this point. Because Emma didn't have a fucks clue.  
\- I brought César’s Chicken salad. Emma said serving the plates. -...and a Merlot. She serves the glasses too. - I know it's your favorite.  
\- Thank you. Regina says but dry.  
\- It's from Granny's though I didn't had time to cook.  
\- Nor skills. She replies harshly   
\- Yeah I guess. Emma dismisses. Regina is trying to make her angry. Second thing she learned on the Regina one on one curse, was that she tries to push people away bicthing them cruelly.   
But she doesn't care much because the first thing she learned was that Regina loves fierce full she could see that by the way she embraced Henry when she got him back from Boston years ago, and that kind of fierce can never came without a few bruises, so she dismisses the mean comment.  
\- Henry had dinner with Violet they look very cute together. I think he really likes her. Henry is always a safe topic.  
\- Right. Regina says. Her arms are still on her lap she hadn't eat or drink yet.  
\- Can I help with any complain from today?  
\- All of them actually, I already send them to the sheriff's department. She says still dry  
\- Ok that's fine.... She says. Regina is still unmoved in the chair.   
\- Could you at least try the food and wine? Emma asks losing her patient.  
\- Fine. Regina says she takes a bite of salad and chicken and emptys the wine glass in a zip, and drops her hands on her lap again. - Happy?  
Ok lets play like that. Emma thinks   
\- So anything major I should prepare for...for the complaints you send I mean. Emma keeps a causal tone and begins to serve another glass of wine to Regina.  
\- You may have to do therapy to a cow. Other than just minor damages...what are you doing? Regina breaks.  
\- Serving you more wine.  
\- No I mean this. She waves around the room. - And you.. She waves at Emma. - ...dressed like that? Regina gets up to upset to stand still.  
Iep she's mad Emma thinks, so what the hell, may as well go all in.  
\- What you don't like? Emma says innocent getting up too.  
Regina looks at her top to bottom with hungry eyes. Emma is happy with the reaction.  
Off course I like, Regina thinks, you look absolutely gorgeous I want to rip that dress out of you and ravish you on my desk  
\- That's not the point. Regina says instead.  
\- What's the point then?  
\- The point is it's the middle of the night, and my sister and nice are sleeping upstairs.  
\- No they are not. Emma says but regrets it immediately seeing the rage look on Regina's face.  
\- What. Did. You. Do? She asks furiously.  
\- Nothing I just told her I would came by to talk things over with you, and she and Snow felt it was best if she and Robin stayed at the loft. Just in case...Emma hesitates  
\- Just in case what?  
\- Just in case we...argued again. She says mumbling.   
She measures Regina's face and knows this is the moment Regina lost it.  
\- Is that what you came here to do? She asks screaming at her now, knowing argue means sex.  
\- No off course not I came... Regina doesn't let her finish.  
\- See if we can traumatize yet another cow? She's fumigating  
\- I don't understand what that means. She looks confused. - I came here with no intentions I just thought after everything that happened we should take a step back and just enjoy a quiet date night  
\- A date? So that's what we are doing now? Dating.  
\- Well I don't know I thought with would be nice.   
Emma can't win one Regina is angrier by the second  
\- Nice? She mocks. Do you know what's the nicest thing about a date. To be asked for it. She's shooting at this point.  
\- Okay I give you that one but you're not exactly the type to be asked on a date.  
\- By someone who isn't single, no I am most certainly not.  
\- But I am single; I broke it of this morning before...  
\- I can't believe you. So you broke up with him because of me. Now you expect me to fall graciously on your lap and fill the part of following you around like a lost puppy. I can't believe you did this to me  
Emma at this point loses it to  
\- Are you serious? I didn't do anything to you. I told you my relationship my decision.  
\- Oh really because you haven't been bantering me around the last few days to make a decision to tell you to go to him or not. Now when I fail miserably in being what you want you're gonna go back running to mum and dad saying how I broke your heart.  
\- Oh my god can you be more self center? And can you let me finish my sentences.  
\- I told you not to break up with him.  
\- I broke up with him because I'm not in love with him I'm in...  
\- Oh don't you dare, don't you fucking dare say that to me Swan. She interrupts Emma and throws her a glass of wine in full rage  
\- Are fucking crazy. Emma spits her dress now covered in wine and glass   
Regina doesn't relent though  
\- Just a few days ago this man was the love of your life.  
\- I never said that. And if you recall correctly just a few days ago I was choosing to be in your bed every night.   
\- You went to hell for him; beg me to split your heart with him. Now what? Are you bored is that it?  
\- Well I'm sure never bored with you around. And you know exactly how I feel there would be no point in lying to you. She says referring their bond.  
\- I didn't ask for this I told you to stay away, I told you not to trap me. How can you even think to pursue anything involving us, after today?  
\- How can I not after today? How can you? What happened wasn't a moment, this is not a fling you know that.  
\- We almost destroyed the town. She says in disbelief at Emma’s recklessness. We can’t be together do you not see that?  
\- Oh please overreacting much it knocked a few windows at best.  
\- They were cows flying, there were lamps on the ground, our son could have been walking around and got hit by one.   
\- No one was hurt. Why do you keep making excuses? You’re not a child you need to face this  
\- I do not and you’re being reckless and stupid to even be here when I keep sending you away. I’m not what you want and I don’t even want to be what you want. So go away and live me alone.  
\- Regina.  
\- Now.  
\- You know what you keep saying that to me and you might just get your wish. I was just trying to do a nice thing for you here but you're obviously to messed up or not interested enough to take it, so yeah I'm living and you can choke on that chicken for what I care. Enjoy your lovely evening Regina.  
Emma leaves and Regina’s anger is off the charts. She is angry because Emma came, because she didn’t left sooner.   
She is angry because she left, because she didn’t fight more for Regina, she’s angry because she hurt Emma and because she wants desperately to be with her and because she actually wants to be what she wants, and this makes her even angrier.  
She’s angry because she left Emma in anger too and she feels de other woman’s rage boiling in her veins too.   
It’s too much she needs to explode she throws the table set by Emma away but it isn’t enough so she just keeps smashing things away and throwing fireballs everywhere but like everything involving Emma it’s too much but not enough at all. So she just gives up and falls down on a wall sitting on the floor, she hides her face on her knees.  
\- Fuck Emma I really lost you this time didn’t I? She sobs to herself   
The maning up.  
Emma walks back trying to calm down, she knows what Regina is doing but fuck did she had to be that cruel, she really does know the right places to poke Emma.  
She is just as lost as Regina in all of this but at least she isn't running away like a injury dog.  
She walks in the loft hopping everyone is asleep, but just in case she waves her hand and changes back clothes to a tank top and jeans.  
\- Hey honey. Her mother was sitting on the couch reading a book.  
\- Hey mum you should be in bed it's late.  
\- I wanted to make sure you're okay.   
\- I'm fine she lies sitting next to Snow  
\- I take it for the lack of light magic in the sky tonight, you and Regina didn't 'argue'  
Emma frowns confused at the air quotes but dismisses it.  
\- No we didn't, we really just fought. Emma says defeat. And them she send me away.  
\- That's it she sends you away and you did. Oh Emma I thought you had more backbone then that.  
\- Excuse me? I have a backbone just fine thank you. But I am not a masochistic.   
\- Oh please so she sends you away and probably said some mean things to you. That's just Regina being Regina you known that.  
\- You're my mum and she tried to kill you and you're taking her side on this.  
\- I'm not taking any sides I don't even know what this argue between you two is. But I do know if you want to pursue any kind of argue with Regina you have to rely on what you know about her not what you expect her to be in a...a argue.  
\- Well she is using what she knows about me to hit me here it hurts the most.  
\- Off course she is. She just lost Robin and literally a part of herself recently. She is not usually a easy person you know that, and right now she is in a fragile state So you need to be sure of what you want and let her know that or leave her be.   
\- And if I'm not sure of nothing but the fact that I don't want to leave her... be?  
\- Well then tell her that, be honest and let her decide.  
She signs in realization, Snow is right Emma things I've be doing this all wrong.   
\- I think it's too late, I really screwed up. She says hiding her face in her hands   
\- Oh honey it's never to late. Regina is the living proof of that. You just need to fight.  
\- You're right I have to go. She says getting up determined   
\- I didn't say right now Emma it's late you should probably give it a night.  
\- No it's never too late I'm going now. Thank you mum. She kisses her mother in the forehead and lives.  
She arrives at the mayors house hopping Regina is awake; she enters the front door that is still unlocked.   
Regina's mind had been quiet for awhile she feels, so she hopes this means she had calmed down by now, she enters the study looking for her and the place is upside down she searches for Regina with her eyes and finds her sitting on the floor hiding her head between her knees.  
Emma takes a deep breath and approaches her sitting next to her.  
\- Jesus Regina freak out much? She says referring to the chaos in her study.  
Regina just growls and Emma remains silent waiting for her to take the lead.  
After a good 15 minutes Regina finally holds up her head again and cleans her tears.  
\- I don't mean to me complicated. She says to Emma sad.  
\- I know and you did told me to use my words...  
\- I did. Regina says arching an eyebrow.  
\- Okay you're right. So let me used them now please.  
\- You came back. Regina cuts her again and reaches for Emma's hand. - You came back for me. She says like Emma brought air back in to her lunges.  
\- Always Regina. She says looking her in her eyes so she'll know it's true.  
\- I'm sorry Emma I said mean hurtful things to you, and I throw a glass at you I hurt you and I'm so sorry, I thought...she fights back tears. - I thought you weren't coming back ever.  
\- Please. She huffs. A poised turned over could keep me away. Emma laughs softly and Regina joins her.  
\- I'm sorry for that too. Regina says squeezing Emma's hand.  
\- I know.  
They just smile at each other for a while.  
\- I've realized something. Emma begins. You were right.  
\- Off course I'm always right she banters. But on what subject have you realized this.  
\- I have been pushing you around to tell me what you want and how you feel but I haven't state my mind to you as off yet.  
\- Emma you don't have...  
\- Yes I do I want to. So Regina I have to be honest I'm scared, terrified even because I don't know what this means all I know is I want to be with you everyday at everytime.  
Regina smiles at here and her heart beats fast.  
\- And you're right just a few days ago I tough I was in love with Hook, and you're afraid I'll tell you I'm in love with you and then change my mind.  
Regina nods confirming Emma suspicious.  
\- I know you've been thru a lot and it’s not fair to demand anything from you. So I'll tell were I stand they it will be up to.  
\- Thanks for taking the pressure off. She mocks  
\- Let me finish. It's not about being bored I know because I do want to be bored but I want that with you watching stupid movies on your bed, talking about silly things, have breakfast, lunches, dinners, starve I don't care as long as it is with you. This last few days away from you, it was... She stops emotional..it was the hardest awful days of my life and I don't wanna go thru that again ever. Now I don't know what any of this mean, and I know you're not in a state to be living in doubt...  
\- I'm not a sensitive flower. She interrupts.  
\- I know that but you lost your soul mate and I can't even begin to imagine how to make that pain go away from you. And I can't give the promises that you deserve. All I can tell you is that I miss you every single second of my life, and I know that wont change.  
\- How can you know that?  
\- Because I knew I loved Killian the away I knew I loved Neal, but now I look at what I feel for you and I know I have never been in love before in my life...  
\- Emma I can't... Regina sobs.  
\- I'm not asking or expecting anything from you, I'm saying I want to be with you in which ever way you need me. And it will kill me but if you need me to be away I will. And I won't go back to Hook either way I can't be with him it's not fair to him or me. I'm here for you Regina and I'll wait for whatever you can give me and I will give you time and space if you need, but know this I will never relent on you I will fight for you and I will always, always be here for you, I promise I will never leave you alone So that's where I stand, just wanted to let you know that.  
Regina is yet again lost for words by this amazing woman. Enable to speak she just lines her head in Emma's shoulder and entwines their fingers.  
\- You looked beautiful tonight Emma, will you ever forgive me and use that dress for me again?  
Emma smiles understanding this means they have a chance to at least a date.  
\- Whenever you're ready beautiful. She kisses the top of Regina's head. Whenever you're ready she murmurs again.  
They stay like that for a few minutes just enjoying each others company. Emma waves her hand and the study is in one piece again.  
\- Thank you. Regina says meaning more that just the cleaning of her study.  
\- You're welcome. She says and kisses her head again. - So I'm going to go now, leave you to rest. Tomorrow I'll go to your office with lunch if you want we can talk if not we can just eat, you know I do enjoy watching you eat. She says getting up  
Regina's smiles at her happy fully and gets up too.  
\- If you prefer that I won't stare at you I'll just eat in my corner. Either away I'll be there. She states. Is that ok with you?  
\- Yes Emma. She moves to hug the other woman and gets two open arms embracing her tight. - I would love that. She finishes  
Emma moves away and kisses her check.  
\- Good night Regina.  
\- Good night Emma.  
They go to their separate ways already feeling the pain of being a part. But for now they both knew it’s for the best.  
Emma leaves Regina's house very happy and confidant of her achievement tonight.   
It's not until she hits the bed and goes thru the days and nights events that she begins to freak out to the point of being breathless.   
She made herself responsible for Regina's happiness and her 'only' competition was a dead first great love and also a dead soul mate. Off course Regina has high expectations for whoever comes next how the hell do you live up to that, and how the hell do you make Regina fucking complicated, gorgeous amazing Mills happy. That's like caring the world on your back..  
\- Fuck. Emma curses and enters a very long sleepless night of freaking out.  
By morning Emma wasn't feeling any more confident but she already missed Regina to the point off hurting so she decides to hide her fears and work pass that.  
\- Baby steps Emma that's it. She murmurs to herself. She was at the station waiting desperately to lunch hour to arrive so she could go see Regina So when she felt Regina as approaching the station she quickly got up from her chair to greet her.  
\- Hey Reg... Emma said walking to Regina.  
But Regina cuts her mid-sentence as she ran to her and hugged her. Emma was more then happy.  
The hug lasted for a few minutes and Regina broke it with a kiss in Emma's check.  
\- Thank you. She says cheerful.  
\- You're welcome...I guess. Emma says happy but confuse. Not that I'm complaining but wanna share what brought this sunny disposition?  
\- You had a terrible night. Regina says happy  
\- Well if that’s the one thing that makes you happy, I’ll be sure never to close my eyes again. She says playful  
\- No you idiot. It’s just…It’s stupid.  
\- I’m sure it’s not, tell me.  
\- Well is just, I’m the adoptive mother of your child, you were born to destroy me, I’m technically your grandmother, and twice your age , I’ve tried to kill your family countless times. Regina pauses contemplating  
Emma frowns  
\- Do you have a point or are you just going thru a check list?  
\- The point is you and I aren’t supposed to be..  
\- Oh don’t start with me again. Emma says panicking   
\- No, I mean this is unexpected and you were all, oh let’s dance and kiss and date like it was the most normal thing ever, mean while I was having a nervous breakdown, and it was making me feel weird  
\- But now that I spend the night freaking out you feel better? Well thank you Regina that’s so sweet. Emma says mocking, but she understands what the other woman is saying.   
\- Well mine wasn’t great either, just so you know apparently if one of us has a bad night the other will know it. But I’m glad you freaked out because now I know you’re not taking this lightly either  
\- I’m promise you I’m not. I’m taking this very serious. Emma says joining their foreheads. I just try not to panic to much around you, I think we only have space for one nervous breakdown at a time.  
\- I think you’re right and you are intitule to your turn now I’ll try to behave as good as you did for me. Regina cups Emma’s face with her hands and makes the blonde look at her.  
\- I don’t have many promises I can make to you either Emma not at this point, but I stand with you, I don’t want us to be apart ever again, so let’s just move from there, one freak out at a time.  
\- And small little truths. But please don’t ever call yourself my grandmother again, and FYI you’re the youngest person I ever dated, Neal, Walsh, Killian all much older than you.  
\- Yeah. Regina agrees.   
\- You're so cute. Emma says  
\- I’m must certainly not cute; I’m not a puppy or child. Regina says offended.  
\- No you’re a knock out gorgeous very cute woman.  
\- Idiot. Regina says but smiles at her.  
\- Can I kiss you? Emma asks   
\- Well Emma I know we’re taking a step back, but you being the person that gave me the best orgasm of my life…  
\- You damn right I did. Emma says smug  
\- I think you’ve earn yourself the right to kiss me without permission  
So Emma did and they kissed caring and softly enjoying each other until passion hit them along with the now familiar wave of energy building so they reliantly pull a part to find some restraint.  
\- So date? Regina asks  
\- Absolutely.  
\- Tonight?  
\- I wish but I can't. I'm stuck with nightshift.  
\- Since when does the sheriff's department has nightshift? She frowns  
\- Since my dad believes all bad treats come at night when we're all safety asleep. So were taking turns.  
\- I'm not paying you extra for that.  
Emma snorts and kisses her again.  
\- So fucking cute. Emma says because that is just such a Regina thing to stay and it is really is cute.  
\- I have a feeling you're mocking me.  
\- Never. Tomorrow night? I'll take you to the best date of your live.  
\- Careful with expectations Miss Swan. She warns.  
\- Don't worry I'll find I way to live up to it if it kills me.  
\- No that I definitely don't want. She kisses Emma too. Okay tomorrow a date. But what about breakfast in the morning you can stop by eat with me and Henry before you go off to plan our splendid date.  
\- Well no pressure there too ah.  
\- Will you be at this date?  
\- That's the plane.  
\- Then it will be splendid....If you say I'm cute again I'll murder you.  
\- Okay. Emma laughs. - Lunch at Granny's?  
\- Now?  
\- Yeah.  
\- It's 11 a.m.  
\- So??  
\- Ok fine let's go. She said rolling her eyes and begins to leave the station   
\- It's never to late to deep chips in chocolate milkshake. Emma states following behind Regina.  
\- Oh my God. Regina says stopping abruptly.  
\- What? Emma asks concern  
\- I've just realize I'm dating a child. She says pretending to be in shock turning to Emma.  
Emma grabs her waist and whispers in her mouth.  
\- Oh don't worry by night I turn in the female fatale.  
\- Humm I look forward to see that. Regina moves to kiss Emma again but is interrupted but the blonde phone ringing.   
\- Sorry. Emma says.  
\- Go ahead she says and gives Emma a bit space.  
\- Hey dad...I was going to lunch.. Yes I know what time it is. Emma rolls her eyes at Regina smug look. - Yes fine on my way.  
\- Rain check on lunch I guess? Regina asks  
\- Yeah my dad needs my help, something about a cow. You have to explain that one to me  
\- Well if you have bothered to read the reports I send you would know.  
\- I but it's so many of them and so boring.  
\- It's your job sheriff, god I'm really dating a child. Regina banters.  
\- Okay fine Miss adult Mayor I'll read them tonight.  
\- Good. Be at my house at 7.a.m tomorrow for breakfast.  
\- Okay. Emma smiles.  
Regina gives her a quick kiss on the lips.  
\- For luck. That cow business seams awful.  
Night found Regina in her bed reading a book, well staring at it. Her mind kept traveling back to Emma. After the initial breakdown she was trying to just enjoy the feeling of dating Emma.   
\- That's it just one small moment at a time, don't think ahead, don't freak out.  
For the moment she was trying desperately not to call Emma or ourse poof to the station just to look at Emma like a lovesick teenager, she needs to find some restrain because if she were to indulge herself right now she would be in a bed cell wrap in Emma.   
Her phone vibrates with a text from Emma and she laughs reading it  
\- So does reading half of the filled reports makes me it an adult?   
\- No Emma all off them does. She types back  
\- But it's like one hundred of this...  
\- I know I wrote them.  
\- I'm so bored I want to go see you...  
\- I want to go see you too. She confesses in her text  
\- But we need to be adults?  
\- Yes we must. How's the cow?  
\- Well I got her to drink water but no luck on food. I even tried to give her a cube off sugar but nothing.  
\- You know that's for horses right? The cube of sugar I mean.  
\- Well that explains it.   
Regina laughs hard at Emma's text.  
\- Might be late for breakfast then. What do you suggest carrots?  
\- Donkeys  
\- Did you just offend me?   
\- No you're idiot. The carrot is for donkeys. Just leaver in a green paste she will take care of herself there.  
\- Ok good thinking.  
\- What you would you do without me?  
\- Nothing absolutely nothing.   
Regina caresses her text and smiles.  
\- I'll see you in the morning. I miss you Emma.  
\- I miss you too. Good night Regina   
Just before sunrise Regina was in her kitchen thinking what to do for breakfast. Emma had been very thoughtful in their attempted date and Regina had been a real pain, and Emma was preparing their date for tonight so Regina wanted to make a special breakfast with her favorite thing, the problem was Emma had alot of favorites so Regina couldn't decide and made a bit of everything, well a lot of everything actually. She fried bacon and eggs, and scrambled a few too, she made pancakes ones with chocolate others with honey she knew Emma loved both, she also baked fresh bread and an apple pie and cut some of Emma favorite cheese. To drink she made coffee, orange juice and of course coco with cinnamon.  
\- Mom what's going on? Henry enters the kitchen. Regina is still wearing an apron and has flower o her face, the kitchen is a mess, pans and plates everywhere.  
\- Are actually having a stroke this time?  
\- What? No. Just making some breakfast for us.  
\- Us and what army?   
The door bell rigs and Regina jumps a bit knowing its Emma. She's right on time   
\- Go open the door Henry.  
\- Okay. He says moving to the hall to open the door. But Emma is already entering the kitchen.  
\- Sorry guys the door was unlock I just got in.  
\- Emma what are you doing here ?  
\- I came for breakfast. She says cheerful.  
\- At this hour? In a Saturday, no one takes out of bed before noon on a Saturday.  
\- No one took me out off bed I had a nightshift. She says proud   
\- Well after a nightshift you pass out on the bed and kill anyone who tells you to do otherwise.  
\- No I don't kid. She says embarrassed.  
\- Yeah you do. I flunk an history paper because you didn't wanna get out of bed to drive me to one lousy museum.  
\- Shut up kid.  
Regina has a amused face and an arch eyebrow. Emma his very cute when embarrassed she thinks.  
\- Leave your mother alone dear and go set the table. And I thought you never to leave homework to the last day.  
\- Ok mum. How many dishes 100? He asks.  
\- No just the three of us.  
\- Okay what's going on?  
\- Nothing is going on. Regina says.  
\- Are one of you sick...oh my god its Emma isn't?  
\- What no I'm not sick kid, one sleepless Saturday won't kill me.  
\- Mum made all your favorite foods and she barely lets us have any of this in one go, and your awake.  
\- Henry go get dress please, everything is almost ready, and I promise no one is sick. Regina tries to save.  
\- Okay. he mumbles and walks away.  
\- You made all my favorite food? Emma asks smiling approaching Regina  
\- I guess. She says embarrassed. Well breakfast appropriate anyway, I couldn't possibly prepare a stuffed turkey at this hour  
\- Maybe next time then. She says and moves in Regina's space. - You have a bit of something here. Emma says pacing her thumb close to Regina lips  
She bents to kiss her but Regina stops her with a hand on her chest.  
\- I thought I didn't need permission anymore?   
\- You don't but Henry can come in anytime.  
\- I spend the night reading boring paper work and feed a cow by morning. Don't you think I deserve a little something? Emma says playful  
\- Huumm a sheriff's hard work... She says nipping Emma's lips..do deserve something. She says teaseful running finger thru Emma's chest... So why don't you go wash your hands and then I'll..  
\- Then you'll...?Emma asks moving to try to kiss her again.  
\- I'll serve breakfast before everything is ruined. She says playful and moves away from Emma.  
\- God you're a tease. Emma sighs frustrated.   
\- I'm finding you very easy to tease,  
\- By you? Definitely yes. I'm completely whipped. She says resin.  
\- Good. Sit and eat the you can take a shower and as Henry put it pass out in my bed.  
\- That's ok I don't want bothered you. Besides the first time I pass out in your bed I hope it will be by your hands.  
Regina frozen in shock mostly because of the arousal that ran thru her body straight to her core at the image of the blonde passing out on her hands. Emma off course sense this and kept the flirting.  
\- You would like that too ah. She states.  
\- Miss Swan are you truly whipped my me? Regina asks close to her ears in a low sultry tone.  
\- Yeah...I...She gauks.  
\- Then you will do as I say, breakfast, shower and bed, fail any of this...and I will punish you. She says and bits her earlobe   
\- God. You will be the death of me. Emma says completely turn on this time

The three of them have breakfast like a happy complete family, Henry still feels suspicions, but he chooses to believe their moms and just enjoy this moment.  
After breakfast Emma went to follow Regina’s orders, and Henry and Regina left to the Mayor’s office. The Mayor had a lot of work behind due to the magical accurse they were a lot of damages to go thru, all small things and Regina suspects some town folks were using these events to have city hall pay for their own neglected things but she was sure to find out who they were.  
Not today though today her mind belong to Emma Swan currently sleeping in her bed, she was anxious for tonight and she wanted to be alone with the blonde again, to kiss and hug her, she wanted so bad to go to Emma she knew without a doubt if Henry hadn’t suddenly development a taste for paperwork and come with her to the mayor´s office she would be in bed with the sheriff who wouldn’t have a moments sleep. But Regina remain strong for the entire day Emma needs to rest and she need it to cool it off otherwise she would find herself in a mist of another nervous breakdown they need to take things slow and be calm.   
Off course by the time she was getting ready to dinner with Emma the nervous almost break her, she change clothes five times, tried ten different shoes, her hands were shaking and she almost thru up twice, the nervous she felt from Emma across town weren’t helping her at all this time, if they were both at this state they were fated to pass out before night even begins.  
Suddenly she feels Emma strongly, Emma is getting calmer, but she feels more than just her emotions, she feels Emma purposely calming her down, she almost feels Emma’s hand on her chest where her heart beats fast and her voice on her ear telling her they will be okay. Regina sits on the foot of her bed and closes her eyes letting Emma soothe her. Before she gets up to finish getting ready she sends Emma her message too and hopes it also reach and soothe Emma.   
After leaving Regina’s bed Emma went to prepare their date, everything was set up and she was feeling confident, it wasn’t until just before she had to get ready that the panic began. Emma had no idea what to dress, she remembered every times Regina mocked her cothes, she had the red dress and Regina had asked to wear it, but Emma didn’t want her to have bad memories tonight, and didn’t want her to think she only had one dress, she had more, true most of them we’re probably not adequate for the occasion, but still… however without the red dress she didn’t had much choice, so she just panic and sit down on the floor waiting for a miracle.  
She closed her eyes and saw Regina in her mind, her face, her smile, her delicate kisses, since day one Emma knew that Regina doesn’t care for anyone in half, she either wants you and chases you until you cave in to her arms from here she will never let’s you leave again, or she doesn’t give a world’s thought about who you are or you claim to be.   
She loves strongly but not easily, not like Snow that falls in love and cares for every gods creature that crosses her away, no Regina’s care is not something to take for granted, is not something she will give just to anyone and you have to earn it, and having this fierce full loving woman across town freaking out about a date with Emma herself, was not something that she could take for granted, it was something to take with great care and responsibility.   
This woman loves so much and because of it she was hurt badly anyone else would have given up on any possibility off love at this point, but there she was waiting for Emma to take her on an date.   
So Emma closed her eyes and picture the beautiful woman in her mind and let every little felling she had for Regina go free to reach her and tell her that she would be up to the challenge. I’ll take you Regina Mills with all my heart and soul, I’ll take you with all the care in the world, you will be safe and guarded in my arms I’ll never take you lightly, and I will never leave you alone. She said to Regina and she didn’t know if her exact words got to her but she knew her message did and that’s the important thing. However her problem remains.  
\- What will you like to see me wear tonight Miss Madam Mayor. With that words Emma appeared in a low cut black dress and high wheels, and previous ponytail was now replace by loose blonde curls.  
Emma smiled knowing Regina felt her desperation and decided to help, and she smugly realize that Regina and include in her halfwit her leather red jacket.  
\- Kinky much Miss Mills? She says to herself and Regina  
\- Are you going on a date with Killian? Her dad asked when she was coming downstairs  
\- Huum no..actually Killian and I are taking some time a part,  
\- What did He hurt you honey? What happened? David asked  
\- Let her speak. Snow intervenes  
\- Nothing happened dad, it was just not working out. Are you guys mad? Emma askes her parents.  
\- Of course not Emma. Why would we be?  
\- After everything we went thru to get him back…I...I’m sorry I made you go thru that  
\- You have nothing to apologize Emma; you would do it again in a heartbeat. Because that’s what you do you save people no matter what. Snow says.  
\- And you know what, we would follow you in a heartbeat again, because that is what family does. David finishes and moves to hug Emma, Snow follows him they hug her and kiss her check.  
\- So wanna share where are you going dress like that? Snow asks  
\- You think it’s too much?  
\- As you father I think is too less. David Says. – But you look beautiful. He completes  
\- Thank you. Emma blushes. – I’m just going to dinner with Regina.  
\- With Regina? David askes surprised  
\- Yeah we’re working out our…you known. Emma says still blushing  
\- Your? David askes confused. Snow amused  
\- Our argue the other day  
\- Wow ok that’s good. David Says  
\- Yes very good Emma I think you should go now don’t be late, to…do that with Regina. Snow says pushing Emma to the front door.   
\- So you’re ok with me going out with Regina.  
\- Off couse honey we know you’re friends and we don’t want to fight. David says oblivious.  
\- Yes friends, and be careful Emma, and be patient you know she isn’t easy to argue with.  
\- They’re not gonna argue, they working things out. Snow just rolles her eyes at her husband’s clueless   
\- The best thing to start an argue with Regina is to be on time for it Emma, so move along and have a fun night honey.  
\- Huum Okay…I guess. Emma says very confused. - Didn’t know you felt so strongly about be any Regina getting along. Emma states completely clueless that her mother is on to hers and Reginas’s type of “argue”  
\- Just go now. Snow says rolling her eyes again, she hope Emma is a little more sharp minded when dealing with Regina otherwise she is about to enter in to the devils mouth  
The Date  
When Emma got to the Mayor's house she was greaded by her son that open the door while Regina finishes getting ready. He was rapidly catching on what was going on between their mums but he decided it was best to say nothing it was fragile line with them so he would just be there for them as they see this thru  
\- Hi kid. You're mum told you I was pick her up.  
\- Yeah she said you did something stupid and are taking her out to make it up to her.  
\- Okay. Emma says not surprised or mad by Regina's excuse. Is she ready?  
\- I would think so she's been in there for hours.  
Emma blushes thinking Regina has been carefully preparing for their date, she hopes to have a fighting chance matching Regina. She tries to discretely look at her reflection on a window.  
\- You look fine mum. Henry mocks Emma is clearly nervous. Just straight you're self up I heard somewhere a woman must wear a dress with confidence.  
\- Actually I thought you that. Regina says coming down stairs.  
And Emma is lost for air and words she just gowks at the this magnificent woman. She is wearing a simple black strapless dress that ends a little above her knee she has her hair loose, simple make up and off course her mark high wheels.  
Emma is paralyzed looking at her.  
\- Thank you Emma you look lovely too. Regina mocks.  
\- I...what?   
\- Emma? Henry says trying to break her transe.  
\- Right ok. Lets go.   
\- Henry dinner is in the fridge and don't go to bed late.  
\- Okay. Have fun you two he. says and lives them alone.  
\- You look absolutely stunning Regina. Emma says finally getting her self together.  
\- You too Emma, it's even better then I invision.  
\- I knew it was you. Thank you I was really lost.  
\- I know but you didn't had to be. I told you the only required thing for this date was your presence.  
\- She says as the entire dinner drawls at her sight. She teases.  
\- Emma Swan if you dare to take me to a dinner for a date...  
\- Thought my presence was enough?  
\- Yes just yours not the entire town looking at us.  
\- Just kidding don't worry wouldn't dream on share you, you're just mine tonight.   
Regina just smile at Emma words.  
\- Are you planing on having diner in the hall way? Get out of here. Henry says from the kitchen. Just a little push he thinks.  
\- You heard the kid. Let's go.  
When they arrived their destination Emma goes to open the door from her car to Regina but is off course to late.  
\- You promise me no dinner Emma. Regina says as they walk to Granny's.  
\- Just trust me will you?  
\- Well I was guaranteed you never dated a woman before, so I know you lack experience I'm right to be suspicious.  
\- That's true but I considere myself a bit off an expert in knowing you. So just come with me and trust me.  
\- Okay fine you have 10 minutes to impress me.  
\- Make that 5. Emma says as the reach Granny's. Ruby is already waiting for them in the doorway.  
\- Hi Rubs. Ready for us?  
\- Well I don't think anyone is. But you seam determine. She teases her friend.  
\- Ah funny. Lets go. She grabs Regina's hand and they both follow Red. They go around the dinner so no one can see them. When they reach the back of the dinner it's Regina's turn to lose words.  
The back patio of granny's was transform in a private romantic set there were lights resembling to stars flying around, she could feel Emma's magic on them, a small table set for two with two roses in the center, the roses were slowly glowing with purple and withe magic too she could sense her magic mixed with Emma on them. They had a music playing in the background too. It was truly beautiful.  
\- Emma. She says in muffled emotional sound.  
\- Settle in guys Granny will be right with you. Red says feeling the need to give the pair a moment alone.  
\- Thanks Red. Emma says. - So I know this isn't like any fancy place you belong to be taken on a date, but Storybrooke is a little short...  
Emma is happily interrupted with a passion kiss from Regina.  
\- I take it you like. Emma says after the kiss nipping Regina's bottom lip.  
\- It's perfect Emma. Thank you.  
Emma holds her hand and they move side by side holding hands to the table. Emma is quicker then Regina this time and she's able to move the chair for Regina to sit. She kisses her sweetly on the lips before she moves to take her place on the table in front of Regina.  
\- Did you do this all by yourself Emma.  
\- Well mostly. She says blushing. Granny and Red helped.  
\- Don't be modest. Granny interrupts. She did everything we just clean the place for her to work her thing. She choose the menu too, but don't worry execution was all on me.  
\- Thank God for that. Regina teases   
\- Ah funny both of you.  
Granny serves them a glass of wine and some appetizers. Rosted Mushrooms with bacon and olive oil on top.  
\- Humm I love those.  
\- I know. Emma says happy. Regina smiles to Emma again lost for words.  
\- This roses they have my magic, how did you do that?  
\- It's inside me now I just thought of you and it came. I used it just in the roses because if I used it in something bigger like the lights you would notice.  
\- It's beautiful. She says low.  
\- Is it to much? She asks felling a tremor in Regina.  
\- Feeling you and your magic its like something I never felt before I can't explain it, but it feels natural... She waves her hand and brings one of Emma's star like lights... - It feels in place... She waves her hand again and pours magic to it, Emma's magic coming from her. - a part of me that was lost before. I fell my magic and I feel yours, but increasingly I fell them...  
\- Becoming one. Emma completes and Regina just nods.  
-And felling that isn't scary, but in all honesty Emma not being scared by that is really the scary part. Because it should be.  
\- No it shouldn't Regina. I know this is all new and scary because it's intense and...well new. But answer me this. Emma gently holds Regina's hand on top of the table. Do you trust me?  
\- Yes I do. I do Emma. She said honestly.  
\- Did you heard want I said to you this afternoon when you were getting ready for diner, on your 3rd panic attack? She mocks and Regina rolls her eyes  
\- The first actually, just a really long one. I understood the sentiment yes but no I didn't ear your actually words. Tell me?  
\- I’ll take you Regina Mills with all my heart and soul...She squeeze her hand... - I’ll take you with all the care in the world... She takes Regina's hand and kisses her palm. - You will be safe and guarded in my arms.. Regina smiles in the break of tears and bends forward to cup Emma's face. - I’ll never take you lightly, and I will never leave you alone.  
Regina is incapable of responding to that, she just brings Emma's hand to her lips and kisses it.  
They finish dinner talking about small things, felling the need to take some of the emotions away.  
\- Dance with me. Emma asks standing up reaching for Regina's hand.   
They move away from the table Emma holds Regina's waist and brings her close. Regina holds to Emma like a life line and they begin to slow dance together.  
\- I know you would never hurt me intentionally. Regina breaks the silence. - I trust you will always be here for me. I believe in you. But if I hurt you Emma if you get hurt and pushed out of my life...I can't... I don't think I get thru that. And I don't know how to be uncomplicated, or how to just feel and enjoy the good things. I don't know if I can change enough to be what you need. She says holding Emma tighter  
\- Do you ever listen to me Regina? You don't have to change a single tight about you. I see you...she says stepping away a bite and cupping Regina's face. - I see you for what you are, not for something that you could be I see you and I know everything you bring with yourself and that's all I want. Do you want me? She asks fearfully   
\- I see you too Emma. You may be the savior born to destroy me, the daughter of the woman i hated for so long and so hard, the sheriff who makes my life a living hell, or the cool mum who always makes me look bad...  
\- Is that a no. Emma says playful.  
\- I see you, Emma my beautiful, caring, strong Emma and I want you for everything that you are too. You may be all of that but I wouldn't change a thing. She concludes.  
Emma smiles and smiles at her until she can't hold the emotions away anymore, she brings Regina close and kisses her like the world is about to end. Regina kisses her back and the lights dance around them brighter stronger then before.  
After diner Emma walks Regina to her door fighting the urge to beg her to let her come in and sleep with her, kiss her and her entire body and hold her tight all night long. Regina was fighting the same urge. The emotions running thru them were to intense if the touch each other right now the all town, the all world might explode. So they just softly kissed and said their goodnights. They fall asleep that night away from each other again, but felling closer then ever before.


End file.
